Breaking Speed
by Adoglover5
Summary: Kid Flash is captured by Cadmus. Torturing him in the name of science until he finally breaks. Forced to believe the lies they drill into his head to turn against the League, and everything he stood for. Can he be saved before the damage is permanent?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Wow finally its up! It's a miracle!

You all have been waiting for this! I'm sorry it took so long, when I got home from ym trip, come to find out my internet is down, but its fixed now. Also Chapter 15 of In The Grave is half done. I'm sorry i can't keep my promises, there is just so much going on... We had graduation rehersal and that took forever and my sister left me to get McDonalds, so I had to walk home 5 miles, (thankfully after 3, one of my friends saw me, (she was pissed she found me walking)) There is just alot of drama going on, graduation parties, graduation is Sunday, the list goes own, and me and my twin are ready to kill each other (stealing 100 buck from me and taking my ps3 controler...) the only fun thing that happened was going to Hangover 2 with my friends and causing trouble at Grad rehersal! Anywho...I'm done sorry I'm just a little angery...just a little...

Anyway after much delay here is Breaking Speed Chapter 1!

**Summary:** Kid Flash is captured by Cadmus. Torturing him in the name of science until he finally breaks. Forced to believe the lies they drill into his head to turn him agains the League, and everything he stood for. Can he be saved before the damage is permanent?

**Warning:** Uh...small Kid Flash abuse nothing to serious...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Young Justice!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One: Captured<strong>_

Kid Flash stirred, his head throbbing in pain. He eased his eyes open, only to squeeze them shut as a bright light invaded his vision. Turning his head away from the light, he tried to move, suddenly realizing he could barely twitch his hands and feet.

When he finally managed to pry his eyes open, his vision was unfocused and blurry-and only after blinking a few times could he get his vision focused. Kid slowly lifted his head, noting that he was on a metal table with his wrists and ankles strapped to the table, immobilizing him. Shaking his head, his gaze drifted around the room. The room was white...it reminded him of a lab because of the spotless walls and counters.

Kid tried to pull against the restraints, but it wasn't long before he realized that he wasn't going anywhere-they were too strong. Slumping back, closing his eyes, he tried to figure out how he got here. The last thing he remembered was that he was with Uncle Barry.

_"Come on; are you afraid I'll beat you?" Kid smirked at his mentor._

_Behind his mask, Barry raised his eyebrow at his nephew, the young speedster who was challenging him to a race around the world. "You're on Kid." Barry smirked, getting into the starting position beside him._

_"1,2,3 go!"_

Kid opened his eyes, staring at the light for a moment. That's all he could remember. He couldn't even remember how he got captured, or who had him.

The door opened, causing Kid to crane his neck to see who walked into the room holding him. Narrowing his eyes, he glimpsed a man in a lab coat walking in. He looked no more than six feet tall, his brown hair was greasy like he hadn't showered in months, and his dark eyes held a disturbing gleam.

The man didn't say anything, or even give a glance to the speedster restrained to the table; instead he opened a drawer and began to pull out medical tools, examining them before putting them on a small table next to the metal table Kid was on.

Kid lifted his head to see what was on the table, catching sight of scissors, scalpels, several syringes, and vials with different color substances inside them. Blinking a few times, he looked up at the man, who had just finished washing his hands and now turned towards the speedster.

"I'm glad to see you're awake, Kid Flash." the man said in a chilling voice. "You've been out for quite some time, I was beginning to think my men had killed you."

"Who are you?" Kid barked, pulling against the restraints that held him against the table.

The man let out a small chuckle, picking up a medical device and checking it over to make sure it was clean.

"Well, while I cut you open and run my experiments, you should have a name you can beg to, to make the pain stop." the man said, a twisted smile forming on his face, one that revealed his yellow teeth.

The color drained from Kid's face. Cut open? Experiments? "That's a good one, Doc." Kid said, letting out a small fearful laugh.

The man only raised his eyebrow at the speedster, his sick twisted smile only growing wider hearing the fear in Kid's laughter.

"Now seriously dude, who are you? Who do you work for?" Kid asked, again pulling against the restraints.

"My name is Professor Neal Roberts." Roberts said, picking up a vial of colorful liquid and filling a syringe, "And as to who I work for, the name should be familiar to you. I work for Cadmus."

Kid opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water, trying to find words and finally whispering, "Cadmus was destroyed."

Roberts let out a small chuckle, glancing down at the speedster. "My dear boy, you, your friends, and the League have hardly scratched the surface of Cadmus."

"We destroyed that building, Cadmus is gone!"

Roberts shook his head with that twisted smile still plastered on his face.

"Do you honestly think that Cadmus would only have _one_ lab?" he asked the speedster who was glaring at him with blazing green eyes.

"I swear when I get out of here, the League will find every single lab and destroy just like we destroyed the first one!" Kid growled.

Roberts let out a small laugh. "Oh you won't be leaving anytime soon, I assure you Kid Flash. I needed a test subject, and your powers were perfect for my experiments. And perhaps I can get some information out of you as a bonus."

The green eyes narrowed. "I won't tell you anything!" Kid hissed.

"Oh you will, Kid Flash" Roberts said, as he pulled out a device.

Pressing the button on the device, his eyes blazed at the electricity danced on the top of the device. Kid's mouth went dry-it was a tazer. Kid hissed loudly as the device was pressed against his body, the current traveling through his body.

"This is only level one, keep opening your mouth and I can go higher." Roberts snickered.

Kid glared up at him, his body lightly shuddering at the electric current traveling through his body. "This is nothing!" Kid laughed.

Roberts grinned, and turned up the device to level eight. A scream ripped through Kid's throat as his muscles convulsed.

After a few moments ticked by, Roberts finally removed the device from Kid's body, sneering at Kid, who was trying to get air back into his lungs.

"Keep your mouth going, and I'll sew it shut." Roberts threatened. "Understand?"

Kid's lungs burned with every breath that he took, and looking up at Roberts, the look in the man's eyes sent chills down his spine.

Not getting an answer, Roberts picked up the scissors.

"Well then Kid Flash, how about we see just who is under that cowl of yours?" Roberts asked.

"How about not." Kid hissed, yanking his head away as Roberts neared his uniform with scissors in hand.

"So stubborn," Roberts said, roughly grabbing Kid's red hair while ignoring the yelp in surprise, holding the speedster's head still. Cutting away the cowl, he eventually revealed the freckled-sprayed red-head's face.

A feeling of nausea washed over Kid. This man knew his face-but at least not his name.

"So this is the real Kid Flash." Roberts chuckled, "Oh and what is this?"

Kid felt the man pull the com-link out of his ear, and his green eyes went wide-that was his life line, the only thing that could trace where he was at!

"The Justice League com-link," Roberts smirked, looking the small device over, "created by the Dark Knight himself, an impressive piece of technology." Glancing down at the speedster with a sneer touching his lips, "But you won't be needing this anymore, I'll make sure my men take care of it."

Swallowing hard, Kid craned his neck-glimpsing Roberts open the door and exchange words with someone outside before coming back in.

"So Kid Flash," Roberts said, "How long will it take me to get you to tell me your real name?"

"I'll never tell."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Try me."

"We'll see." Roberts said, picking up the tazer. "I can be very persuasive...shall we begin?"

Kid's muscles convulsed again, as yet another current of electricity coursed through his body.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Well there you have it, Breaking Speed is up! Sadly more chapters won't be up until** In The Grave**, is finished. But this story is going to be crazy, to be honest I almost cried in a few chapters, i'm so evil to poor Wally. )I really hope you enjoyed reading it. In the Grave will be updated after Graduation. I'm sorry i can't keep my promises I feel bad, I'm done rambling. Thank you again for editing**, DragoneseElf**.

Please Review! :)

Peace out everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Holy Crap! Look what finally got updated! :D I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed, over the past...wow, almost a year! Yikes! Did not think it had been that long, my bad :D

So...where do I start this off...This is going to be a LONG story, possibly..50 chapters or so...Its going to be...a massive angst story, and I really can't wait to start abusing Wally again. I would suggest keeping a tissue box at hand for later chapters...just to let you know, lots of angst. :) So I'm gonna consider this, as my birthday present to you guys!

So...here is the LONG AWAITED chapter 2 :D

**Summary:** Kid Flash is captured by Cadmus. Torturing him in the name of science until he finally breaks. Forced to believe the lies they drill into his head to turn against the League, and everything he stood for. Can he be saved before the damage is permanent?

**Warning:** Nope, not yet ;)

**Disclaimer:** I Don't Own Young Justice!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong>_** Two: Races**_

A race. That's all it was supposed to be. A simple race around the world, a race between the famous Flash and Kid Flash. But for some reason, their races could never just be as simple as they hoped.

In every race the speedsters ran, there was some kind of interruption, whether it was a race to the Cave, the Hall, the Flash Museum, or even just a simple race home. None of their races ever went as planned.

In all honesty, the two speedsters had never actually finished a race that they had started, even out of all the hundreds of races. With each unique race came a distraction just as unique.

They stopped to get something to eat; after all, a speedster passes a lot of new restaurants, so why not try all of them? Of course there were people committing a crime to be stopped; 'cause villains don't stick to regular business hours. Kid had a habit of taking his infamous shortcuts, and who could forget the blatant cheating, consisting mostly of tripping and pushing.

Even though the two had never finished a race, they still had a blast with each other each time they set foot on the pavement, and nothing was exhilarating as feeling the wind rush through their hair. .

One particular race, on a chilly, breezy November day, began at the Hall of Justice in Washington D.C.

The two speedsters were ordered to go there by the Dark Knight, after the caped crusader found out the speedsters were two weeks behind on mission reports. He oversaw them as they did their reports, with the full knowledge that the speedsters would abandon the reports if they did not have someone with a close eye to watch them.

It only took about fifteen minutes to finish their mission reports, both lazily scribbling as little detail as they possibly could, wanting to get them done quickly. Once they handed them to Batman, they raced out of the Hall like children on their last day of school for summer break.

Once the two speedsters were free from the clutches of the Dark Knight, Kid had immediately challenged his mentor to a race a around the world. Never being one to turn down a race, the Flash agreed, both immediately deciding that the finish line would be the Flash Museum.

They didn't even make it out of Washington D.C. before Kid Flash broke off, to take one of his shortcuts to beat his mentor, although the Flash would say it was an 'attempt' to beat his uncle.

That was two hours ago.

Now the Flash was waiting in front of their designated finish line. The speedster was getting really impatient, tapping his foot to where it was almost a complete blur.

"Come on Kid, where are you?" Flash muttered quietly. "Iris is going to kill us both if we're late for dinner…again."

The longer the speedster stood there waiting for a yellow blur to appear beside him, with one of his famous smart-ass excuses, the more people gathered around the speedster.

The crowd kept growing around him, growing into pandemonium as people asked for pictures, autographs, and just generally stared at the speedster in absolute awe. Flash was trying to be polite as possible and get to everyone, but the crowd was

becoming overwhelming, even for him.

He was desperately trying to make everyone happy, while also praying for Wally to come and save him from the madness that was the Flash's fans.

But there was no streak of yellow and red that came to save him from the crowd.

"Where's Flash Junior?" kids asked him repeatedly.

"Kid Flash," Flash corrected, completely out of habit; Kid wasn't the only one getting annoyed with the fact people couldn't get his name right. "He's around here somewhere…"

Behind the cowl, the speedster's blue eyes scanned the crowd, looking desperately for a mop of familiar red hair, or the bright, canary yellow uniform.

Still nothing.

As the minutes turned into another hour, people started to trickle away to return to their homes for the evening. There was still no sign of Kid Flash anywhere.

Flash was really starting to get worried. Whenever Kid Flash took his shortcuts, it never ended well. There were times when he hurt himself, but there was also the fact that the kid probably got lost, meaning the Flash would have to hunt him down again.

Sure, if a speedster got lost, they could just keep running until they find a familiar location or even a landmark to figure out where they were. But there was also the danger of being low on fuel or even injured.

That had happened to the younger speedster on several occasions, and he had to call the Flash to come and get him. That was what happened the last time the two had raced. He smiled to himself while he remembered the last time Kid had gotten lost.

_"Uhh…Flash…?"_

_"Did you get lost…again?"_

_"…no..."_

_"Then why are you calling me?"_

_"…I got lost."_

_The Flash let out a laugh; no matter how many times it happened, it never got tiresome to the older speedster. The laughter of the older speedster triggered a variety of colorful words to spew from the younger speedsters mouth._

_"I'm sorry, Kid," Flash said still chuckling. "It's just too funny. And watch your language, mister."_

_"…just come get me."_

_"Where are you?"_

_"I don't know; that's the reason I called you!"_

_"Right, right," Flash said, grinning. He loved to troll on his nephew, although Robin did a better job at it than he ever would. "Hang tight, Kid, I'm on my way."_

It was pretty amusing, until Flash found him. Kid Flash was lost deep the brush of a rainforest. The kid had neglected to mention that he had also sprained his ankle by running on the uneven terrain of the rainforest. He was soaking wet, tired, and hungry. Wally had fallen asleep on Barry's back on the way back to Central.

Flash had been expecting a call from Kid by now; if he was lost, there should have been one hours ago.

But there was still no call.

Once the last Flash fan finally left, the speedster pressed the com-link in his ear. "Kid, where are you?"

No response.

"This isn't funny, Kid," Flash said sternly. "Don't make me call Bats."

No response.

"Kid Flash, answer me!"

The silence that rang through the com-link suddenly changed to static.

Flash's heart skipped a couple beats. Static was never a good sign.

"Kid, this better be a joke."

Static.

Flash pursed his lips into a thin line, trying to think of a reason of why Kid wasn't answering him. Was he ignoring him? Did his com-link have a signal? Was he hurt? Was he lost and didn't want help on finding his way back?

But, no matter what the reason was, Flash's concern was only growing with each passing millisecond. Flash knew that Kid could take care of himself, even if the speedster was a tad careless at times, but he knew how to handle himself.

But Barry just had to be sure.

"Hey Bats," Flash said, pressing the com-link. "Can you locate KF for me?"

There was a long pause on the other side of the com-link before the ever-so-enthusiastic voice of the Dark Knight came through. "I'm starting to question you as a mentor, Flash."

Flash blinked. "Why's that?"

"You keep losing your charge."

"Oh, ha-ha," Flash spat sarcastically. "Listen to the funny, dark and gloomy, Dark Knight."

Silence rang on the other end of the com-link.

"Uh…you still there?...Bats?"

"He's at the Hall of Justice."

Flash let out a relieved sigh. He thought kid was lost somewhere in Africa, Russia or somewhere completely random, hungry or hurt. No, he was just at the Hall of Justice, where this whole thing began.

"Thanks, Bats" Flash said, as the world around him blurred into a streak of colors while he ran towards the Hall. "Kid, you are in so much trouble, making me worry like that!"

Upon arriving at the hall, he saw no one. It was getting late, most people were safe and sound in their homes. The Hall looked like a ghost town. There was no one there, not even Kid Flash.

"Maybe he's inside."

It only took around fifteen seconds for the speedster to search every area inside the Hall for Kid. But still there was absolutely nothing that indicated that he was there or had been there recently.

"Bats…" Flash said, shaking his head and continuing to glance around.

But there was nothing.

"Are you sure he's at the Hall?"

"That's where his com-link signal is coming from."

Flash bit his lip, running around again and looking over every inch, inside and outside of the Hall. He tried to find something, anything, that could indicate or give a clue as to where Kid was.

"Batman, he's not here." Flash was trying to keep calm; he couldn't freak out every time he lost track of Kid. "Are you sure he isn't with Rob, Roy, or the team?"

There was a long pause on the other end of the com-link. Flash was slowly starting to panic and he began to tear the Hall apart, scouring the place for Kid. This had to be a joke. Or was it?

What is something happened to him? What if he got hurt? What if he didn't have any food? So many different questions and so many different outcomes went racing through the speedsters' mind. None of them ended well.

"Bats?"

"I have called the Cave, Robin and Roy," Batman said. "They have not heard from or seen Kid Flash since this morning."

"Oh God," Flash said, walking down a flight of stairs. "Is there any other way you can track him? Did you put…a tracker on his uniform like you put on Rob-"

The speedster stopped in mid-sentence and lifted his foot. Where his foot once rested lay a tiny electronic device, that had been crushed under the speedster's weight. Flash knelt down for a closer inspection.

It was a com-link.

"Bats," Flash said, picking up the device, "I found his com-link, but no Kid."

As he looked over enormous amount the device had taken from being crushed under his boot, the Flash froze.

It couldn't be.

He raised the com-link to his nose, eyes firmly focused on the maroon substance that covered it. Once he smelled the metallic odor, he ran his finger over the dry substance, which cracked and flaked off easily.

His heart jumped into his throat.

It was blood, dry blood.

"Batman, something's wrong, there's blood on the com-link," Flash said, his voice cracking as a bubble of panic rose inside of his body.

"I'll be there in five."

Flash stared down at the com-link in his hand. "I swear, if someone hurt Kid, they are going to regret the day they were ever born." But all the speedster could do was wait for Batman to arrive.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Batman sent out a message to every single member of the Justice League. The only ones who didn't receive the message were The Team and Red Arrow.<p>

The message read, in simple letters that didn't portray the chill of anger and fear that swept through every Leaguer's body:

**Name:** Kid Flash

**Status:** MIA

**Last Seen:** November 22, 2011, in Washington D.C.

**Days Missing:** 1.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Now for a little message from my Fantastic Beta ;D

**Lilmissf's A/N:** I AM SO SORRY. SO SORRY. And I know most of you are rolling your eyes like, "Pfft, you're such a bad beta go screw yourself." I'm really sorry, from the bottom of my heart, honest. I had a trip to Washington D.C. and a trip for my birthday that sucked up all of my time, and then I had to prepare for an art gallery at my school. I really do apologize, and if you feel the urge, you may PM me with harsh words about what a terrible beta I've been...although I would prefer you not :). KUDOS TO ADOG 'CUASE SHE IS SUCH A GOOD WRITER. NOW REVEIW.

**Adog:** Pfft, I ain't even mad. She has a life outside of FF, she gets it done when she gets it done *shrugs* and when I get it, its fantastic! Anyway, I know KF Wasn't in 'Action' went he went missing, but eh. I regret nothing! Poor, poor Flash, can't keep Kid out of trouble ;) buckle up for the ride guys. Oh and Thank's **Lilmiss!** and Happy Belated birthday :P

Also, I'm rewriting chapter seven, and I need torture idea's, not for science torture but for interrogation type things. Give me ideas guys :D

Hope you enjoyed, until next time! ;)

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Holy crap! Thanks for all the fantastic review, and torture idea, really makes me want to just beat the living crap of Wally! :D.

I hope you are all having a great Summer vacation! I'm really happy that you all are enjoying this story, this project is just so huge, I'll be asking for ideas from you guys :D. I'm behind on reviewing for multiple stories, and PM's I'm working on catching up on them, i blame Skype and Tumblr ;D

Anyway, here is Chapter 3!

**Summary:** Kid Flash is captured by Cadmus. Torturing him in the name of scent until he finally breaks. Forced to believe the lies they drill into his head, to turn against the League, and everything he stood for. Can he be saved before the damage is permanent?

**Warnings:** Wally abuse, Wally torture, blood..yeah...

**Disclaimer:** I Don't Own Young Justice!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Three: Project KF<strong>_

_What was it? Hours? Days? Weeks?_ Kid didn't know how long this man had been torturing him-it all just blurred into a terribly nightmarish reality.

Breathing had become unbearable; every breath felt as if the speedsters lungs were on fire and he wheezed hoarsely. Underneath his uniform, the speedster's wrists and ankles were almost raw and sensitive, bloody friction burns caused from straining against the restraints that held him down to the metal table.

His body went into another round of convulsions, limbs jerking wildly as a taser was pressed again his side for the umpteenth time. It was coming to the point where he didn't even have the energy to scream anymore; his throat burned and had given out long before. The contractions of the muscles from the electrical current coursing through his body was wearing him out, he thought dizzily, and sighed when it finally stopped.

He opened his eyes after a moment, trying to stop his brain from reeling, and glared up at Roberts, who stood over him, smirking evilly.

"You know, Kid Flash," Roberts said, his smirk forming into a sneer, "This can stop, if you just tell me your name. Then I can truly began my experiments, which means, of course, a quicker end to your...eh-hem...misfortunes."

"Misfortunes? Please," Wally scoffed, and gave a weak cocky grin. "And how about you take a shower and brush your teeth," Wally hissed. "Then we'll talk."

Roberts frown, pressing the taser against the speedster's chest once again. A smile quickly returned to his feature at hearing the shrill scream rip through the speedster's throat, his body jerking madly.

"The longer you delay, the more painful the torturing is going to get," Roberts said. "And I'll make sure to perform my experiments painfully, as well."

The speedster's body stopped convulsing when Roberts finally took the taser away from its painful place on his ribcage. Kid shook his head, squeezing his green eyes shut, in hope to ease his pain. He was not going to tell this man his name, no matter what he threw at him. "Go. To. Hell." His face was screwed up in pain and he bit his lip hard enough to draw blood to keep from screaming.

Roberts frowned. "Such a pity, such a pity," he murmured, placing the taser on the small table next to him. The man's hand skated delicately, almost lovingly, over the many medical tools that were laid out on the small table, before he finally picked up a tool. A pair of sharp, silver scissors. Roberts then began cutting away the rest of Kid Flash's uniform, exposing his torso. "But it will be fun...for me, at least."

Kid watched in horror as his uniform was destroyed right in front of him and removed from his body, exposing his scar-littered torso. Robert's beady eyes skimmed him over as Kid Flash watched him in uncomfortable silence, wishing Flash would kick this man's ass.

"So many scars," Roberts snickered evilly, before putting the scissors down and replacing them with a scalpel that caught the lights in an eerie way. "Since you are failing to corporate with me, I'm sure you can handle more, don't you think?"

A look of absolute horror cast over Kid Flash's face as Roberts dug the scalpel into his side, carefully and precisely slicing the external oblique muscle in the process. Kid's body thrashed pulling against the restraints that held him down, screaming. Struggling made it worse, but what else could he do?

Roberts stopped after seeing the deep slice that stretched from the speedster's thigh to his ribcage-it was enough satisfaction, and his ribs didn't allow him to cut any deeper.

Blood spilled out of the open wound, spilling onto the cool metal table and quickly filling the air with its notorious metallic stench. The blood wouldn't stop; why wasn't his healing working?

The sharp pain in the speedster stomach reminded him that he hadn't eaten in hours, or days, if his presumption of how long he had been here was right. His stomach let out a loud growl, capturing Roberts' attention.

The man chuckled. "Hungry, are we?" He sneered darkly. "Well, too bad. Feeding you won't help me with my work; it will slow me down, especially with the accelerated healing you speedsters have." There was a malicious glint in his eye.

"So, y-you're going to starve me to death?" Wally gasped out, his body hurt so bad.

"On the contrary," Roberts said, sliding a cloth down the knife quickly and efficiently, in the process splattering Kid Flash with his own blood, before looking it over to make sure it was clean, "I'll be keeping you an IV as your main source of nourishment until, I can begin my experiments, along with bits and scraps of food every now and then. The IV doesn't give you enough nutrients for your body to heal, so you can suffer."

"Y-you can't do that!"

"Obviously, I can," Roberts said, turning his attention away from the medical tool and back to the speedster, "since I have to break you before I can begin my experiments, though breaking you will make it easier to perform my experiments."

Wally squeezed his eyes shut in pain. "You're not going to break me!"

An scream tore from his throat, his body straining against the restraints, tears burning his eyes. Roberts had plunged the scalpel into the open wound with powerful force, and twisted it harshly. Kid swore he felt his muscle fibers being ripped to shreds.

Warm blood continued to seep from the wound onto the table, before finally dripping onto the tiled, white floor. The puddle of his blood on the floor was growing bigger and bigger. Why wouldn't he stop bleeding?

"You're right, Kid Flash. I'm not going to break you," Roberts said, and Kid Flash looked at him hazily, barely conscious. "I'm going to destroy every ounce of your being."

Kid shook his head, gritting his teeth.

Roberts walked to the other side of the speedster and began slicing the oblique muscle on the other side, the same way he did before. It amused Roberts to watch the speedster just struggle and scream in pain.

"Are you ready to talk?" Roberts asked. "I don't have time for delay."

"I…won't..." Kid gasped in pain, "tell you...anything!"

Roberts let a sigh of annoyance. "Must you make this so difficult?" He plunged the scalpel into the newly opened wound, sneering as another scream came from the young speedster.

Roberts narrowed his eyes as the speedster tried bite back his screams and glared up Roberts.

Roberts leered unpleasantly at the speedster; as much as he wanted to get started on his experiments, breaking the speedster would satiate his sadistic urges...for now. All he really needed to know was the speedster's real name to access his medical records, and any other information he could dig up.

Roberts looked into Kid Flash's green eyes. He hadn't broken the speedster just yet, but he knew that it would be soon enough.

"T-that…all you got?"

Roberts chuckled while cleaning off the scapula again, and placed it back on the table. "Far from it, Kid," Roberts said, and Kid Flash bristled from the way the evil doctor abused his nickname. Roberts walked over to a computer and began typing while the screen hummed with activity. "I have just barely started, but it seems I must take more…drastic measures to break you. Right now, however, I just need some blood."

Kid watched as a machine appeared above him. His eyes widened-he'd seen this thing before, this was the same machine that Desmond used when they caught him, Robin and Aqualad while rescuing Superboy.

The machine lowered and the spindly metal contraptions plunged into his chest. He screamed out in pain as blood was drawn torturously out of his body. He tried to struggle; this was much more painful than the last time.

"Really? You...couldn't have...just used a...syringe?" Kid grimaced, fighting to keep from yelling.

Roberts smiled while watching he speedster struggle; he couldn't wait to break this speedster. The man's attention was diverted from the red-head when the door opened, and a guard came in with an object in his hand.

"Ah," Roberts smiled, taking the device. "My inhibitor collar, thank you." The guard simply nodded and left without a word, or even a glance at the screaming speedster on the table.

Finally, the device left Kid's chest. He took desperate gasp of air as he tried to shake off his light-headedness; he thought vaguely that the man might have taken a lot of blood. He was still trying to recover from the wounds the horrible man inflicted on him earlier.

It took what seemed like forever for Kid Flash to finally crane his neck to look at Roberts, who began putting labels on the vials of blood he had collected.

Licking his dry, chapped lips, Kid Flash spat out, "I-I can't wait for Flash to come and kick your ass."

Roberts paused his work, and looked over at the speedster. "Flash?" Roberts then threw his head back and let out a sickening laugh that sent chills down the speedster's spine. "My dear Kid Flash, your precious mentor isn't going to come."

Kid gave Roberts the best bat-glare he could conjure up in all the pain he was in. "He'll come!" Kid spat weakly. "He always does!"

Roberts laughed at the glare the Flash protégé was giving him and walked over with another set of medical tools. "Don't you think he would have found you by now?" Roberts asked, as he began to sloppily stitch up the speedster's open wounds. The man decided he wanted to get into the speedster head. "After all, for the fastest man in the world, he's being quite slow while looking for you...if he is even looking for you at all."

"He's looking for me!"

"Are you sure about that, Kid Flash?"

"You don't know Flash!" The speedster cringed as the wound was stitched shut.

Roberts threw his head back again and laughed. "Oh, my dear boy. I may not know Flash, but you belong to Cadmus now. Even if he did come, he wouldn't want you back anyway."

Kid cringed as he began stitching up the other wound. "Y-you don't know Flash!"

Roberts snickered. "Do you really think he cares about you that much?" This got Kid Flash's attention instantly. "You are nothing to him, Kid Flash. You are nothing but a joke, a wannabe, to him."

Kid gritted his teeth, pulling hard the restraints; he wanted to punch this man, he knew nothing about his uncle. "Flash-" Kid was interrupted when Roberts roughly grabbed his hair and lifted his head, forcing the red-head to look right into his eyes.

Kid held his breath.

"The Flash," Roberts hissed, "Could care less about you. You are nothing more then a pain to him. It's obvious he didn't want you as a sidekick!"

"You. Don't. Know. Flash!"

Roberts sneered. "And you think you do?"

"Yeah!"

Kid's pain was completely forgotten. This man was pissing him off. How dare he say that Flash doesn't care for him! He knew nothing about their relationship; they were more father and son rather than uncle and nephew.

Roberts only rolled his eyes at the speedster before looking at his watch. "Well look at that, I don't have time to play with you anymore," Roberts said, as he began to clean up the lab with the speedster following his every movement. "Pity."

The tools were cleaned, and then placed in the proper drawers. The blood on the floor was cleaned up. When he was finally done, he picked up a device off the counter.

Kid Flash's eyes went wide. He knew that was an inhibitor caller, they were used on villians in Belle Reve to prevent the meta-humans from using their powers. He began to struggle desperately as Roberts placed the collar around his neck.

He couldn't access his speed!

"It seems you are familiar with inhibitor collars," Roberts said. "But, not this one. I improved it. You try to remove it, and it will cut off your windpipe, or shock you. Whichever it feels like doing."

Roberts then gestured for the guards to come over.

Kid heard their laughter and he felt the restraints being removed. His weak body was roughly yanked off the table. He tried to support his weight, but he knees buckled under him, and he realized suddenly with shocking clarity how weak his body was from the torture and lack of food. He was dragged unceremoniously down a bright hallway.

A guard opened a door, and the guards flung the speedster into the room, slamming his face into the wall before his body crumpled to the floor. Before he opened his eyes, he felt his arms and legs being restrained with heavy metal.

Shackles? How cliché.

A guard came over and pulled him into the sitting position. An IV was roughly shoved into his arm, and then a needle was shoved into the side of his neck, slowly forcing a colorless liquid into his veins. Kid didn't know what it was. But it was working-and quickly.

Kid watched through blurry eyes as the guards left one by one. Then Roberts knelt down, leaning in close. "Have a good Thanksgiving, Kid Flash," Roberts whispered into his ear. "See you in a couple days."

_Days?_ He was just going to leave him here?

Shaking his head furiously, and struggling to stay awake, he watched as Roberts walked out of the room, the door slamming behind him.

* * *

><p>Neal Roberts sneered, slowly twirling a small vial of blood between his fingers and watching the screen that showed the video feed of Kid Flash in his cell. The young speedster was battling hard to stay awake, but Roberts gave the young hero another two minutes before the valiant, although hopeless battle would be lost<p>

The sneer grew wider when he saw the speedster try and pry the collar off his neck. Though there was no sound, Roberts knew the speedster was screaming as his body convulsed on the ground.

He had warned Kid Flash, but like most teenagers, he didn't listen.

It only made Roberts chuckle as he saw the young speedster attempt again and again. To be honest, he could sit there all day and watch the speedster try to escape, and it still wouldn't get old.

Roberts's attention was immediately caught by footsteps coming from behind him. Spinning around in his chair, his eyes fell on a man that looked in his early or middle thirties; he was a cleanly-shaven man, with brown hair and blue eyes.

"You wanted to see me, Professor Roberts?"

"Dr. Bennett," Roberts said, resting his elbows on the desk and looking at the young man with serious eyes. "I have chosen you to assist me with my upcoming work: Project KF."

Dr. Bennett blinked. "Project KF?"

"Yes," Robert nodded. "It's a smaller project, but it will help advance the super soldier project I have been working on."

"Hasn't that project been on hiatus?"

"It has been on hiatus for the past few years, due to lack of…" Roberts paused, casting a quick glance to the screen and smiled while watching the speedster continue to struggle, "...lack of assistance." He turned back towards the young man. "But now, we have a willing test subject, and his powers could put my research ahead fifty years overnight."

Dr. Bennett looked at the screen and spotted a figure lying on the ground. He wanted to get a better look, but Roberts turned off the screen before he could.

"If I may ask, sir," Dr. Bennett said quietly, "how will this test subject put your research so many years ahead, in just one night?"

Roberts smirked, and this caused Bennett to frown. "You'll see, Dr. Bennett. Once my exper-my tests have been conducted, I'm putting you in charge of making sure his wounds are treated and," Roberts paused, "made ready for more tests."

Bennett's frown only deepened; that wasn't what he asked, but he cleared his throat. "And this subject…was just willing to do these tests?"

"Oh, yes!" Roberts lied through his teeth. "This subject wanted nothing more than to assist me!"

Still, Bennett's frown deepened. Having a subject just walk in and wanting to help was extremely rare-practically unheard of. But he didn't want to press the issue; Roberts was the head scientist, and Bennett was honored he was even selected to assist him. "When will it begin, sir?"

"After Thanksgiving," Roberts said, glancing at the picture on his desk. "My children and wife have been complaining about me working so much. And there are a few…. psychological tests I must put our subject through."

"I understand."

Roberts nodded. "Now have a good break, Dr. Bennett," Roberts said. "I'll see you on Monday."

"Thank you sir, you have a good break too!"

Once Roberts heard the door close, he turned the video screen back on and smirked at the fact that the speedster had finally lost his battle to stay awake. He looked down at the vial of the blood in his hand, and he let out a sick chuckle.

"You're going to help with my project, Kid Flash, whether you like it or not."

* * *

><p><strong>Lilmissfashionista's BN (BETA NOTE HAHAHA):** Wow. Just wow. This chapter was AMAZING. God DAMN. Go review. Now. And my little brother's name is Bennett, too! I swear sometimes Adog can read my mind, haha. Please tell us if there any mistakes so that I can fix them right away!

**Adog:** Thank's for editing **Lilmiss**, and really that's you brothers name xD omg, that's awesome! Anyway, it pretty much goes down hill from there...yeah, sorry Wally... but Now i'm just trying to figure out what to do for a cover xD. Also I got asked, if I will be adding Bart to stories like _**The Speedsters **_the answer is no. I didn't like Bart very much, he had an attitude, it just, i don't know. And I want Wally out of retirement, like now. I miss him.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed chapter three, I know i left a few unanswered questions, of questions, but that's apart of the journey :D muahaha!

Please Review!

Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** As always, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, it really means a lot.

I'm behind on a lot of things, mostly because my brother is getting married on Sunday, I'm a bridesmaid (oh joy), and a whole thing my college classes they completely messed everything up and it caused me to miss a week of classes! ugh! I'll catch up on reviews and PM's, but I'm not going to bored you with my complaining.

So, here is Chapter 4!

**Summary:** Kid Flash is captured by Cadmus. Torturing him in the name of science until he finally breaks. Forced to believe the lies they drill into his head, to turn against the League, and everything he stood for. Can he be saved before the damage become permanent?

**Warnings:** None for this Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I Don't Own Young Justice.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter<strong>** 4: Where's Wally?**_

**Name:** Kid Flash

**Status:** MIA

**Last Seen:** November 22, 2011, in Washington D.C.

**Days Missing:** 4 Days.

* * *

><p>It had been one of the most strange Thanksgiving breaks for the Boy Wonder. Beyond that, even, and for a teenager that fights criminals such as the Joker and the Penguin, that was quite out of the norm. During the holidays, for as long as Dick had known Roy and Wally, the Bat, Speedster and Arrow family had always celebrated together.<p>

Sure it took a bit more to get Roy to come along these days, but they still managed to drag the hat-throwing, solo archer to the celebrations. He was a sucker for the puppy-dog face.

But on this holiday, the one person that didn't show up was Wally.

Both Dick and Roy thought it was beyond strange-near apocalyptic, in fact. Thanksgiving was Wally's favorite holiday of all time. For Wally to not show up was unheard of, and it made absolutely no sense.

When Dick asked Uncle Barry, the speedster stumbled over his words. It wasn't until Aunt Iris cut in that the speedster was able to fix his sentences (read: just nodding along with what Iris said.) Iris had told them that Wally wasn't feeling well and caught a nasty bug before reassuring the two boys that he was fine, and that he told them to celebrate without him.

Dick had a hard time believing Aunt Iris since he knew for a fact that speedsters hardly, if ever, get sick, and Barry would always be there for Wally if he was ever sick. But before Dick was able to ask more questions about Wally, Bruce cut in, and steered the topic in a completely different direction.

Dick eventually accepted the excuse and texted his best friend-no, scratch that-he basically blew up his phone. But he received no response to any of the messages.

Roy didn't seem very concerned, but Dick knew that Roy was just as worried as he was. The archer told him not to worry about it, making a promise that they would bug him about it the next day.

Expect Wally didn't even show up for Black Friday.

It was a tradition that Wally himself started. The three of them always went out on Black Friday, mainly to cause trouble, such as getting in people's way, taking things that people were after and not buying them, all in the spirit of pissing the customers off. The best thing about the tradition was watching Roy trip people running down an aisle.

Wally was never one to miss his own tradition; the speedster was the one who made sure they showed up. For Wally not to show up was really, really wrong.

Dick had even asked Bruce about the matter, but the unmasked Dark Knight had simply said, 'not to worry about it.' But Dick knew that Bruce knew what was wrong with Wally, and wasn't going to tell him anything. It was always just a simple, 'Don't worry about it.'

How could the Boy Wonder not worry about it?

If Wally was truly, honestly sick, Dick's phone would be exploding with playful complaints, and Wally asking him repeatedly to bring him a sandwich. Last time he was ill, Dick had gotten 75 messages, all just saying: _'Bring me a sandwich.'_

But he had received nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

The last message Dick had received from Wally was: '_Dude, brb, Uncle B and I have to run to the Hall and do mission reports. What is it with Bruce and these reports? I mean seriously? What happened on the mission? Shit blew up, we kicked ass, 'nuff said._'

That was the last he had heard from Wally.

It was as if the Wally had just vanished, and everyone was just completely ignoring it.

Robin was startled from his thoughts when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Kaldur giving him a worried look.

"Are you alright, Robin?" Kaldur asked, concern clearly evident in his voice. "You have not been yourself today, are you not feeling well?"

It wasn't just Kaldur looking at him with concern, in fact, it was the entire team. Just how long had he zoned out for?

"No," Robin assured his team. "I'm fine." But it was clear that the team was not going to buy the half-hearted lies he was feeding them, not by the way they were looking at him. Robin shifted in his seat, cheeks flushed from being under their intense stares. "Um…I'll be right back, I have to check something."

"Okay, what was that about?" Artemis asked, looking at the rest of the team. They were all curious about what had caused the Boy Wonder to become completely unaware of his surroundings.

"M'gann?" Kaldur asked quietly, glancing at the martian.

Miss Martian glanced over at the boy, who was typing furiously at the holographic computer. She frowned a bit at his emotions. "He is rather confused about something, almost anxious," M'gann explained quietly, watching a frustrated expression appear on bird's features. "It's as if he is waiting for something."

"He has been checking his phone repeatedly," Artemis pointed out. Coincidentally, as soon as those words left the archer's lips, the Boy Wonder checked his phone almost compulsively, before returning to the computer in front of him.

"Do you think this has something to do with Wally not being around?" M'gann asked softly.

Connor gave a slight shrug. "Where is Wally? Haven't seen him in days, or heard from him at all."

"The cave has been abnormally quiet lately."

"I don't know, its been nice," Artemis said instantly, but after seeing the others' glares, she let out a frustrated sigh. "Alright, fine! I'm worried too!"

It had been nearly a week since the team had even seen Wally. He had taken the entire week off to spend time with his family for the holidays before he was supposed return. They were concerned when Robin told them that he hadn't seen him. But they all brushed it off, assuming he was with his family.

"I'm going to Central!" Robin called to them, walking towards the zeta-tube, frustration evident in his voice.

"We shall join you," Kaldur announced, rising from his seat, obtaining the attention of the Boy Wonder, who opened his mouth to protest about company. "We are all worried about Wally. I think he'll appreciate that we all came to make sure he is well."

Robin's jaw snapped shut, and he let out a sigh. "Fine."

* * *

><p>The flight to Central City was silent.<p>

Too silent.

There was a huge amount of tension radiating off of the team in the bioship, most of it coming from Robin. The rest of the team was just as anxious. Not having Wally around to lighten the mood was awful.

When the bioship finally landed in Central City, Robin bolted off the ship before his teammates could even blink an eye. He raced to the Allen household, skipping all the steps in one leap, and rang the doorbell three times.

"You could have waited for us!" Artemis spat crossly, giving the bird a small smack to the back of the head, before crossing her arms in annoyance. "We don't know the address like you do!"

Robin didn't respond, or even acknowledge that the team was there. He simply cupped his hands around his eyes and looked through the window, trying to see if anyone was coming to the door.

"Patience is a virtue, my friend," Kaldur said calmly, placing his hands on Robin's shoulder.

Still, Robin didn't say a word, instead he cast a quick glance to the driveway. Iris's car was there, but Barry's wasn't. So Iris was here. He was getting frustrated. Why hadn't she answered the door yet? He rang the doorbell again, and again.

A hand gently grabbed Robin's wrist. "Robin, please," Kaldur said sternly, not understanding why the bird was acting the way he was. "You must calm down."

Before Robin could yell at him, the door to the Allen household opened. Robin blinked at seeing an exhausted Iris. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot, almost as if…

"Aunt Iris, are you alright?" Robin asked in surprise. She had been crying, but what was she cry ing about? Was it about Wally? "What's going on?

Iris gave a weak smile, but it wasn't hard to see that it was completely forced. She stepped aside, letting the teenagers into her home.

It felt strange. The Allen household normally held a warm, welcoming feeling; it was always full of life, mostly due to the fact of the two speedsters that resided there. But now, it had a cold, almost unwelcoming feeling.

"I-I," Iris started, then cleared her throat. "I suspect that you're here about Wally?" Iris asked, sitting down on the couch. Robin quickly claimed the seat next to her.

"Yes," Kaldur nodded. "We have not heard from him in days. We grew concerned, and decided that it was time we check on our friend. Is he well?"

Iris bit down on her lip, and turned her head away. It was clear she was trying desperately not to cry.

M'gann shuddered a bit. The emotions seeping out of the woman were despair and fear. It made her want to cry as well.

"Is Wally, okay?" Artemis asked, shifting in her seat. She didn't like how Iris was acting, she had a bad feeling. Was there something wrong with Wally that she wasn't telling them?

"Where is he?" Connor asked. He had used his heat vision to look around the house. They were the only ones there.

"He's not here," Iris managed to choke out.

Quick glances were exchanged between the team. Wally wasn't there? Where else could he be?

Robin bit his lip, "Is he with Grandpa Jay? With Flash? Or out running around?" Robin asked, he frowned, when Iris shook her head.

"W-Where is he?" M'gann asked carefully, trying to prevent her voice from cracking.

Tears slowly dripped down Iris's face, and she turned her head away again. She couldn't tell them. Barry had told her that they couldn't know. Finding Wally was a League matter; they didn't want to risk another disappearing.

"Guys," Robin said quietly, getting his team's attention. "Can you give us a few minutes? Go wait in the bioship…please."

"What?!" Artemis spat-she wasn't going to just get up and leave. She wanted to know where he teammate was, just like everyone else. It was the reason they came to Central City in the first place.

"We want to know where Wally is too!" Connor growled at the Boy Wonder.

"Just trust me on this," Robin said, glancing over at Kaldur for a moment.

They stared at each other. It was a long, agonizing two minutes before the leader finally sighed. "Understood," Kaldur said standing up, and the team followed suit.

"You can't be serious?" Artemis scowled. "We came all this way to find Baywatch, and now we don't get to know where he is?"

"This is not up for debate," Kaldur said sternly, making the entire team stiffen.

Slowly, one by one, each member walked out of the house, dawdling and lingering slightly, each glancing over their shoulders at Robin and the distressed woman who sat next to him. But they all knew that because Robin knew her better, he had a better chance of getting answers out of her.

Once the door clicked closed, Robin removed his sunglasses, and trained his blue eyes on Iris. "Aunt Iris," Dick said, his voice soft, "What's going on, and where's Wally?"

Iris let out a choked sob, desperately wiping her eyes, giving a shuddering sigh when Dick took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze of reassurance.

Dick considered Iris as his own aunt, almost a mother figure in a way. He was always allowed over, he could come talk to her sometimes when he was having trouble with Bruce, and even Alfred's words weren't enough. She put up with him, Wally and Roy more than anyone else.

"Please, Aunt Iris…"

"I-I…" She let out another choked sob. "I can't tell you."

Dick blinked. He was not expecting that as an answer. "Why not?" He was completely confused. There were so many different scenarios running through his head about what could be wrong with his best friend.

"Barry asked me not to."

Barry asked her not to? That really confused the him; Barry was never one for secrets. Not after Cadmus. Why would suddenly go back on his word?

"Please, Aunt Iris," Robin pleaded. "Is something wrong, is he sick? We can help him. Please."

Iris stared at the Boy Wonder. She wanted to tell him so badly. But Barry had asked his wife not to say anything. Finding him was a League priority, but after four days, there was nothing. No leads, no clues.

"H-he's…" Iris couldn't even complete the sentence, it was heartbreaking. "Dick, he's missing."

Dick choked in horror. "What?" Dick cried out. "What do you mean he's missing? Since when?"

Iris let out another sob. "He's been missing for four days."

Dick hugged Iris tightly, letting her cry into his shoulder.

Missing? Four days?

Why the hell would Barry-let alone Bruce-keep that from the team? From him? Wally was Robin's big brother, and Roy's little brother; the middle child. How could they keep that a secret?

"T-they…they haven't found anything, Dick," Iris said, pulling away, rubbing the tears from her eyes. "He just didn't come home from their race…they found his com-link…it had blood on it…his blood!"

Blood? That was never a good sign.

"I'm so worried," Iris choked out. "Barry won't sleep, he won't eat, he's just running around looking for him."

"We'll find him, Aunt Iris," Dick reassured her, taking both her hands into his own and looking at her with determination in his eyes. "I promise, we'll bring him home."

Iris gave him a weak smile. She knew Dick was going to do everything in his power to find his brother. "I know you will, just…just please be careful. You always run into trouble."

"Me?" Dick joked weakly, sounding insulted. "I'm the sensible brother, remember?!" The weak joke made Iris let out a small chuckle.

The two walked to the door, and Iris gave him one last hug before he threw on his sunglasses, ran out the door, and boarded the bioship.

Inside the ship, the entire team was staring at him. They wanted answers.

"I'll explain once we get back to the cave."

For the duration of the ride back to Happy Harbor, Robin tried to figure out why the League kept it from the team. Did Roy know? Probably not, he had to call him.

Once back at the cave, Robin walked over and pulled up the holographic computer. He narrowed his eyes behind his sunglasses and typed furiously, hacking the Justice League system.

No matter how many times Batman improved the system, Robin always found a way around it. Same system as the Batcave, Wayne Tech-tech Robin knew like the back of his hand.

Finally, a larger holographic screen appeared; it was Kid Flash's file. It had everything from his birthday, to his last doctor's appointment, but there was only one thing that mattered. The new information that was recently added to KF's file, only added four days ago.

**Name:** Kid Flash

**Status:** MIA

"Missing in action?" Kaldur questioned.

**Last Seen:** November 22, 2011 in Washington D.C.

**Days Missing:** 4 Days

"What the hell!?" Artemis snarled. Wally was missing? "Why didn't the League tell us about this?"

"Probably, because they knew our emotions would get the best of us," Kaldur suggested. "Our unit has become synchronized, and lacking a member could throw us off balance, or even possibly-"

"We have the right to know when a teammate is missing!" Conner growled.

"Why don't they trust us with that?" M'gann asked quietly, "Wally is our friend…"

"It's a League matter," Robin scoffed, his masked eyes scanning all the information to see if there were any clues. "Just like the Red Tornado incident, they have nothing to tell us."

"Then let's find him ourselves, like we did Red!" Conner spat.

"We will," Robin said, turning towards Conner. "He was last seen in Washington D.C. I do know that he was going to the Hall with Flash to do overdue mission reports. Aunt Iris said that they had a race, and KF never showed up at the finish line."

"Then our search begins in Washington D.C.," Kaldur said, earning nods from the rest of the team.

Before Kaldur could give the orders to move out, another holographic screen appeared next to the file. The face of the Dark Knight appeared, and he did not look happy.

They were so busted.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Well there you have it, the team knows, but when will Roy find out, *shrugs* Who knows...I do. haha, anyway **Lilmiss** you have no idea how much getting this chapter cheered me up. I was so stressed, and basically in tears and then it appeared in my inbox and I actually cried out with joy. so a BIG thank you to my fantastic beta!

I hope you enjoyed chapter 4

Until Next time.

Please Review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's**** Note: **Holy crap guys, hey! As always i like to thank everyone who reviewed! It is always great to hear from every single one of your, really!

Well...I haven't really been on Fanfiction much lately...mainly because of Tumblr, but now...all this has to be cut down, cause of school, its just, its getting harder and harder, and most of my time these days is spent studying, and my parents...well basically everyone from my brother and aunt are making me study till I'm like brain dead. which sucks. But I AM working on catching reviewing for stories...so yeah...

Anyway, here is Chapter 5 of Breaking Speed!

**Summary:** Kid Flash is captured by Cadmus. Torturing him in the name of science until he finally breaks. Forced to believe the lies they drill into his head, to turn against the League and everything he stood for. Can he be saved before the damage becomes permanent?

**Warnings: **Not for this chapter, sorry ;)

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own Young Justice!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Five: Searching to the Extreme<strong>_

**Name:** Kid Flash

**Status:** MIA

**Last Seen:** November 22, 2011 in Washington D.C.

**Days Missing:** 21 Days.

* * *

><p><em>The team stood line up, much like soldiers, with Batman posing as their drill sergeant. The team was in a load of trouble, not only for hacking the Justice League's systems…again (must have been the twentieth time by now), but Robin was in more trouble because of disobeying the order to leave his worries about Kid Flash alone.<em>

_The Dark Knight's features held nothing more than a look of disapproval, but before he could begin his lecture (no doubt on hacking the systems), he was interrupted by his angry protégé._

_"Why didn't you tell us Wally was MIA?" Robin snapped at his mentor. He still couldn't believe that his mentor had kept that secret, from not just the team, but him. Batman should have told them right away._

_Batman only narrowed his eyes towards his protégé, who tried not to shrink under the gaze of his mentor. "The team was not informed about the disappearance of Kid Flash due to that fact you would let your emotions get the better of you."_

_"Are you serious right now?" Artemis growled, crossing her arms over her chest. "What about Flash? He's going to be an emotional wreck, and he's probably searching for Wally, so why can't we?"_

_"Flash is a founding member, and is experienced enough to keep a level head during such situations," Batman explained, though he knew Barry was coming close to his breaking point already._

_"Well, don't you think I would've wanted to know that not only my best friend, but my brother, is missing?!" Robin barked, throwing his hands up in anger. "What about Red Arrow-wait, let me guess, you didn't tell him!"_

_"He's going to be pissed," Conner added on, not caring about the glare he got from Batman for his foul language._

_"Red Arrow was not informed about the disappearance of Kid Flash."_

_"Why not?!" Robin was close to completely losing his temper with his mentor. "Don't you think Roy would want to know that one of his brothers is missing? Don't you think I would've wanted to know?"_

_The team glanced over at Robin, surprised at his outburst; they had never seen the bird lose it like this before. It was something they didn't see coming at all._

_"He's been missing since before Thanksgiving! You were all so calm and just said 'don't worry about it.' We had Thanksgiving while he was missing?! Are you serious?!"_

_Batman let Robin rant for a while before he finally said, "We did it so you wouldn't run out there, and go missing as well. During the holiday, League members were still following Kid Flash's trail. The League has been working non-stop to find him."_

_"But why didn't you tell us?" M'gann finally spoke up, with tears running down her green cheeks._

_"Informing the team was taken into consideration," Batman explained, "but the League came to the conclusion that the team would get too personal with the case."_

_"We are well aware of the dangers of letting our emotions getting the better of us," Kaldur interjected, "but Wally is our teammate and friend, and he is in need of our help. We shall do our best to prevent out emotions from spiraling out of control."_

_Conner scuffed his feet against the floor in annoyance, glaring at the older hero in front of him before unfolding his crossed arms, and stepping forward, looking the Dark Knight directly in the eyes. "We're going to search for him, whether you give us permission or not!"_

_Batman narrowed his eyes, but the glare didn't seem to have much of an effect this time. The team was determined to stay and assist in the search effort for their missing teammate. Telling them no to assist seemed out of the question now; they would go off on their own no matter what. However, there was a chance that the people who took Kid Flash would go after the others; if they went off by themselves, they could end up just like Wally._

_"You can join the search," Batman said, and the team seemed to smirk in triumph, "but you will stay together as a team. If you separate, you must be occupied by a League member at all times."_

_"We don't need a babysitter!" Artemis spat._

_"Not a babysitter," Batman corrected. "There is a possibility that what happened to Kid Flash could happen again, and the League does not want to risk another member going missing._

_The team glanced at each other uneasily. The thought of the team disappearing one by one would be a horrible outcome. Whoever took Kid Flash could take them too._

_"Informing Red Arrow is your responsibility," Batman added as he stepped aside and the holographic screen appeared behind him with Kid Flash's file. Everyone groaned-angry archers (especially Roy) were not fun to deliver bad news to. "This is what we have so far..."_

* * *

><p>That was three weeks ago.<p>

Three long weeks since Kid Flash had simply vanished without a trace.

The League did not have much to go on, only the facts that he was last seen at the Hall of Justice, broke off communication from Flash before leaving the city, and his com-link was found in front of the Hall of Justice with blood, that–after a DNA test-was confirmed to belong to Kid Flash.

Even with those clues, there were many problems with Kid Flash's disappearance. After breaking off with Flash, which way did he run? And exactly where was the crime scene? There were so many unanswered questions. It wouldn't be hard for the abductor to capture Kid Flash before traveling to D.C. and just dropping the com-link there to throw them all off. They could have taken him from Washington, somewhere near Washington.

The question now was, where would they take him?

Was he even still in the nation's capital? Was he in a different city? A different state? A different country, or even a different continent?

The search for the missing speedster involved every single member of the League. The search was becoming extensive and exhausting to even the most energized members. The ones that were taking it more seriously were the founding members.

When one is a hero, they become a family, and you don't let family stay missing. They all met Kid Flash, Robin, and Red Arrow together when they trio was just starting out in their career as heroes, and they all thought of the three boys as their own kin. Now one was missing.

Members were still sent on missions; they couldn't just drop everything to find one missing hero. But when members finished their missions, they would search the area the mission had taken place in, from top to bottom, desperately trying to pick up any leads that might pertain to the speedster's whereabouts.

Along with the Justice League, the Team was also taking the search to the extremes, a bit more than some of the League members, trying to make up the four days when they were still unaware their friend had gone missing.

Red Arrow had been contacted, but he never answered numerous messages. Robin had even gone to the archer's apartment, looking for him, and he wasn't home. He still tried to contact Roy by blowing up his phone, filling up his answering machine and leaving notes in his apartment, but so far, there was nothing.

Days were slowly passing, one by one, and the winter holiday season slowly closed in. The team had made it their goal to have Kid Flash back before Christmas Day. They vowed Wally would be home for the holidays.

As the holidays were becoming only days away, the search methods were becoming desperate.

Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian scanned the thoughts of villains and anyone who looked suspicious, completely invading their privacy, looking for any indication of knowledge about Kid Flash, Even with the skills that Martian Manhunter possessed, neither of them were able to sense Kid Flash.

Superboy had taken it to the point, and took Wolf to Washington D.C. with a piece of Wally's clothing. Sure, the scent was probably gone by now, from rain, and covered by people, but Superboy wouldn't be deterred.

Zatara were trying every tracking spell she could think of to find Kid Flash, but the results were an empty holographic globe. It made some question if the speedster was still even on the planet Earth.

Robin, Kaldur, and Artemis took a different approach, interrogating, even following leads given to them by criminals they captured. But every clue, every chance of coming closer to finding Wally, was always a dead end. No one knew anything.

When it came to Flash, he was running himself to the point of emotional and physical exhaustion.

Not only was the League starting to worry about the Flash's state, but also his family. Jay, the original Flash, had suggested to Barry that they should take shifts in looking for Kid, and that running himself into the ground wasn't going to help him or Kid.

Flash immediately turned down the offer with the simple words: _'I'll rest when Kid is home safe and sound.'_

It wasn't until the Dark Knight had received a call from Iris that drastic measures had to be taken. She had informed him that Flash was not eating or sleeping since Kid Flash had gone missing. She was afraid that Barry was going to collapse, or worse, if something wasn't done soon.

It was amazing to Batman that the League didn't know how to get a speedster to relax, all of them expecting the speedster to know his limits. Sure they knew their limits, but that didn't mean they stopped what they were doing.

It had taken Batman and the original Flash everything they had to get the speedster into the Batcave. They didn't even have to drug the speedster; as soon as they brought him into the cave, the speedster basically collapsed from exhaustion on his own.

After about twelve hours, the speedster came to, and was promptly given a large amount of food, courtesy of Alfred.

Now, the Flash was pacing angrily behind Batman's chair; the constant tapping, of the keyboard was getting under his skin. As he grit his teeth, Flash was slowly losing his patience in searching for Kid. Sitting in the cave wasn't helping find Kid.

"It's been three week! Three weeks!" Flash hissed, as he paced angrily, clenching his fists tightly, his nails digging deeply into his flesh of his palm.

"I am fully aware Flash," Batman said in a solemn voice, turning in his chair to face the furious speedster. "We're looking as hard as we can-"

"Well, its not good enough!" Flash barked, glaring at Batman with as much passion as the Dark Knight's darkest batglare. Since Flash's nephew had went missing, the personality of the Flash had done a complete 180, from laidback and carefree to serious. No matter how much and how hard they searched, it wasn't good enough in the speedster's eyes.

Batman narrowed his eyes at Barry. "I have his teammates and the League members patrolling every inch of the trail you took on your race, and the areas around, looking for the shortcuts Wally may have taken," Batman explained. "I'm also searching for reports of anything suspicious and for Kid Flash sightings."

Flash only grumbled under his breath, and resumed his pacing.

He should be out there helping search for Kid, but Batman wouldn't allow him; Flash was told he needed to rest, as if he was a child. Sure, Flash wasn't eating much or sleeping at all, but his nephew was missing, and that was much more important than anything.

He had slept and ate the food that Alfred had brought him. The speedster was still completely drained of energy, but he wasn't going back to sleep, not until his nephew was back. That's when he was going to rest.

"Barry, you need to rest," Batman said; it was more of a statement than a suggestion. "Running yourself ragged like this isn't going to help you find Wally."

Flash paused in mid-stride of his erratic pacing, and shot a dark glare towards Batman, "How the hell can I rest?" Flash spat, "Wally's out there somewhere, probably hurt! Bad! There is no way in hell I'm going rest. Not until Kid is home! I don't even know why I'm still in this cave!"

It was true; it wasn't like the Dark Knight could force the speedster to stay here, yet the speedster hadn't even attempted to leave the cave, even though he had the option.

It could have been the fact the speedster wanted to watch the security footage of the outside the Hall of Justice, or it could have been he wanted to rant about his nephew being missing; exactly what the reason was, no one knew, not even Flash.

When Batman pulled the video feed, Flash stopped his pacing and rested his arms on the back of the chair, watching the video and wincing at the part when he and Kid had left.

There was no sign that Kid had returned to hall.

The speedster's com-link wouldn't just fall out; their uniforms were made to prevent that. The com-links had to be taken out of the uniform, and the only way to do that was to remove the cowl. Flash shuddered and hoped that wasn't the case.

In the video, hoards of people passed by the hall and through the tourist area. It was basically impossible for them to pick someone out of the crowd that looked suspicious. Still, Batman was doing a background check on anyone that could be identified through the system.

So far nothing came up.

"I can't just stand here!" Flash growled in frustration, before disappearing in a streak of red and yellow.

Being an investigator, Barry knew the longer they went without finding a clue about Wally, the more the chances of finding him would start to fade. Three weeks was already a terrible start. Wally's time was running out.

"Hang on, Kid."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>As Always i'd like to thank the BEST BETA in the entire world, **Lilmiss **she is just awesome! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Just for so you know, we'll be going back and fourth with Wally and the team, much like my last story cause its fun. With every switch back, there will be time jumped like this one, was 3 weeks, they will either be small or massive jumps cause that's always fun to make Wally suffer! Wally chapters coming up soon, so buckle up :D

Hope you all enjoyed!

Until next time!

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's** **Note:**First off I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed while I was gone for so long. It really nice to see that people are still reading this :D

I'd also like to thank those who all messaged me in my inbox telling me to update! It really brought a smile to my face. Though I have been kinda inactive due to focusing on school and for diving into a new fandom *cough* Soul Eater *cough* any who...I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY KILLED WALLY UGH! My poor little speedster baby, just no, no, no, no, no, no, no. :( Well...

Here is the long awaited Chapter 6 of Breaking Speed

**Summary:** Kid Flash is captured by Cadmus. Torturing him in the name of science until he finally breaks. Forced to believe the lies they drill into his head, to turn against the League and everything he stood for. Can he be saved before the damage becomes permanent?

**Warnings:** Psychological Abuse

**Disclaimer:** I Don't Own Young Justice!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Six: Isolation<strong>_

Roberts leaned back in his chair, a clipboard gripped in hand, staring intently at the screen of his captive speedster's cell. He observed the young hero and wrote down his psychological behaviors, seeing if he was close to breaking the young hero.

The scientist cast a quick glance to his calendar; today marked day five of Kid Flash in complete solitary confinement. Roberts allowed himself a small, sick grin. He wanted to monitor the young hero's psychological behavior after being locked in a room with no human contact for five straight days.

Precautions were taken to make sure that Kid Flash received no contact of any kind, or heard any noise of anyone walking by his cell; he wanted Kid Flash in complete silence. The only noise Kid Flash would hear would be himself, and the almost nonexistent hum of the light in his cell.

Everyone was ordered to wear wool socks over their shoes, to silence their steel-toed boots hitting the ground outside his cell. When they decided that the kid needed food, they made sure to deliver it when he was sleeping to prevent interaction.

At first, Kid Flash didn't seem to be affected by the lack of human contact. Taking on one of the many symptoms of cabin fever by sleeping, or better yet excessive sleeping, he just slept through most of the day, so consequently there were not many notes to be taken.

It wasn't until the middle of day two, did Kid Flash start to react to the loss of contact. He would get to his feet, barely able to keep his balance, and then he would pound his fist against the wall. Calling out for someone, anyone, it didn't matter who. It was his desperate attempt and search for human contact.

Then Kid Flash's behavior then began to escalate by day three. He began to talk to himself, what he was saying, the scientist didn't know, he had taken a mental note, to get audio installed for his cell surveillance system. But, it was clear that the speedster was talking, singing, doing anything, even to the point where it looked like he was having a conversation with himself. He sang and talked and made noise until his vocal chords had swelled and strained.

On day four, Kid Flash seemed rather paranoid; he began to pick and bite at his nails on his fingers, tugging at his hair, and rocking back and forth. He would also began to dig a nail into a wall, drawing in the grime what looked like chemical equations and pictures.

By day five, Kid Flash began to show signs of hallucinations. Sometimes the speedsters head would snap up out of nowhere towards the corner of the room. He would tilt his head or call out to whoever or whatever he was seeing, sometimes even reaching out to the unseen visual with pale, trembling fingers.

Day five was also the day when Kid Flash would have random, frantic outbursts. He got to his feet and grab the chains and pull them as hard as he could, trying to get them free from the wall, before giving up and sliding to the floor. Roberts would sneer at the grimace of pain that cast over the speedster's features at his pulled stitches. While Kid would desperately try to pull the chains to free himself, he was either calling out towards unseen visual or to anyone who would listen.

Roberts was fascinated with childish delight by the speedster's behavior, fascinated by just how fast the speedster began to break with the lack of social interaction. Every person was different, and could go for a certain period of time without human interaction.

Humans were such social creatures, and from research he had done, watching old news segments and anything he could dig up on Flash and Kid Flash, Roberts had come to the conclusion that speedsters were extremely social creatures.

They seemed to love talking to the media, bystanders, anyone that was around, whether it was a solo speedster or the Central City Duo. It was almost as if the speedsters needed social interaction to survive, almost to stay sane.

The speedster interaction was so strange; for beings with such power, they were extremely laid back and easy-going. They often expressed emotions without a second thought, but nothing stood out more then the back and forth interaction between Flash and Kid Flash.

Unlike the rest of the heroes, the two seemed to have the most unprofessional relationship in the hero world then Roberts had ever seen. There was no mistake that they were extraordinarily close, an oddity in the superhero world, and working together seemed simple for them.

The two were often seen making jokes, messing around, and stopping and talking to children (or anyone for that matter). But there was also no mistake that the Flash was rather protective of his protégé. Roberts asked himself what would make the speedster so protective of the younger.

Was Flash Kid Flash's father? Or was Kid Flash just a child that had gotten the Scarlet Speedster's powers, and this event forced Flash to take the child under his wing?

There were so many questions, not to mention the other variables that would rise because of them. The main question at the moment being was what makes a speedster tick? But in time, Roberts would break the speedster, and he would get all the information he wanted-and needed-from Kid Flash.

The scientist turned his attention away from his notes and back to screen.

The speedster was now pacing back and forth as far as the chains would allow him. His hands were scratching at the inhibitor collar around his neck, or the shackles around his wrist; he was doing something to keep himself occupied at all times.

Every now and then, the speedster would stop pacing, and run his nail along the wall. He repeated the motion several times, until it clicked in Roberts' head what he was doing. He was making a tally of how many days he had been there.

A chuckle escaped Roberts's lips; the number was way off; too many tallies had been added, but the speedster kept adding to them. Roberts narrowed his eyes, watching the teenager add tally after tally. Did the boy really think he had been there that long?

Just how long did it feel for this speedster?

Roberts leaned closer to the screen, watching the speedster's actions carefully. The green eyes never seemed to stop moving, looking around the cell frantically as he paced (looking bit ridiculous, given the short berth of his chains). Even when he was sitting still, there was always a part of his body moving.

Just how long was a minute to a speedster? An hour? A day? It had to be an eternity. It probably made it even worse that the speedster couldn't even tell what time it was.

Roberts smiled darkly. The boy had suffered enough for the time being.

He spun around in his chair, and the guards that were always by his side stiffened as he turned towards them and waited for orders from their boss.

Roberts rested his elbows on his desk, "I believe our young speedster has had enough of solitary confinement," Roberts sneered. "Why don't you go give him the interaction he so desperately is seeking, and have fun with it."

The guards exchanged smirking glances, and turned to leave.

"One more thing," Roberts called, obtaining the guards' attention again, both staring back at the disturbing gleam that shined in the scientist eyes. "Put a little restraint on your fun this time, make him suffer, but not too much-I want to be the one to break him." The guards simply nodded, and left to have their fun torturing the teenager meta-human in their captivity.

Roberts chuckled darkly and stared at the screen once again. Kid Flash had now taken a seat in his cell, legs pulled up to his chest, his arms wrapped around his legs and his head buried in his knees.

"Don't worry, Kid Flash," Roberts snickered twistedly. "Social interaction is coming."

* * *

><p>The cell that Kid Flash was held in was disgusting, and thanks to a single hanging light bulb that flickered continuously, the speedster had gotten a clear view of his new living accommodations.<p>

The walls were a disgusting brown color; there was mold growing on the ceiling of the cell, and there were things on the floor that didn't look right-bones, of what looked like they would belong to cat, or even a small canine. Finally, the cell literally smelled like shit.

It really didn't help that Kid had no place to go, when nature called. They didn't give him much to eat, maybe an apple or a banana every once and awhile. How long of a span of time between the two different fruit, was unknown. But what goes in, must come out.

The speedster had chosen and area that the furthest away from him, as far as the chains would allow him to do his business. Though getting away from it didn't get rid of the smell, it's what he had to do.

The disgusting room also made his wounds worse. The lacerations already weren't cleaned to start with, and they were stitched up horribly. Kid could literally feel the infection-all the bacteria growing in his wound-and with the collar around his neck, speed healing was out of the question.

Green eyes slowly drifted down and took in the fresh scars that covered his body. He had gotten back from a session, which felt like it had been months ago, but he didn't know how long it really had been for sure.

A shiver wracked the young speedster's form. He was now no longer in his uniform-it was destroyed beyond repair-and a guard was ever so 'kind' to give him a pair of black shorts. That was it.

He ran his hands over his bare arms, trying to get rid of the goose-bumps that plagued his skin. He was so cold-no scratch that-freezing. Would it kill them to give him a blanket, or a shirt maybe? Something to keep him just a bit warmer in the cold cell they kept him locked in.

The only thing that was keeping him a tiny bit warm (hypothetically, of course) was the warm feeling in his heart that Flash and his team were going to come for him. Roberts was trying to break the hope, but the speedster was not going to let that deranged, worthless excuse for a human being break him, or let him get into his head.

Kid knew that they were coming; Flash was probably searching every inch of the world for him. Flash was going to find him, and Kid couldn't wait to watch his uncle kick the asses of the insane people who worked here.

For hurting him, not feeding him much, and for leaving him in basically solitary confinement for what must have been weeks at a time, with no contact with anyone at all, it wasn't surprising that there were times when the speedster felt as if he was going stir crazy.

At first, the one thing he would do was sleep; he was tired all the time lately. But when it came to the point he couldn't sleep to keep himself occupied he would chew his nails almost completely off. Sometimes he would stand up and bang his fist against the wall, calling out desperately for Flash, Red Arrow, Robin-even Batman.

Sometimes he would quietly talk to himself, recited the periodic table of element, balance chemical equations in his head, draw and write in the disgusting grime that covered the wall-anything that would keep his mind occupied.

But he mostly would sleep. And when he woke up from his uncomfortable sleep, he found food on the disgusting floor in front of him. It was always fruit; sometimes it was rotten and tasted foul, but he ate it anyway. It was something to eat, something to get into his growling stomach

As more time passed and no one came into the cell, it was started to come to the point where Kid would hear things, or even see things out of the corner of his eyes. There was one time he swore he heard his uncle call out his name. He had gotten so excited, but his uncle never came. There were also times he would see a dark mass, and he would always think it was Batman. But they were all just hallucinations.

To get his mind off hearing and seeing things, the young speedster tried to keep track of how long he must had been captive by the maniacs that worked at Cadmus. He dug his nail into the wall, leaving tallies, each crooked stroke a day in this hell hole. So far the total he had was a hundred days. Was it right? He didn't know.

Right now, the young speedster was sitting propped up against the wall, and slowly brought his knees to his chest, cringing at his pulled stitches. He then edged his arms around his legs. He had finally ran out of things to keep his brain occupied, and his body was too weak and sore to pull on the chains. So now, the only thing that kept him occupied, was him asking himself why hadn't Flash and his team come yet.

Did they even care? Did they even know Cadmus had him? Were they close to finding him? Were they even looking for him? Maybe Roberts was right…

"Stop it, stop it!" Kid growled to himself, his hands grasping his hair, desperately wanting to rip the red scruff of hair right off his scalp. "They're coming, Flash is coming, and Robin is coming. Don't let that freak get into your head!"

Roberts had been drilling doubts into Kid's head during his torture sessions; he would repeat the same words-continue the repetition, and the brain will begin to believe it. His brain was slowly turning against him. Unfortunately, this man knew a lot about science and psychology.

_'Flash doesn't want you back.'_

_'The Justice League thinks you're a joke.'_

_'You don't have friends.'_

_'Your family doesn't even want you, they didn't want you from the start'_

Trying to block out Roberts's words was hard-no matter how tried, the words would always come back, pounding louder in his head. Claiming that no one loved him, no one cared. Things got worse when Roberts started saying things about Flash. Those hit the protégé the hardest. Flash was his uncle, but basically his father.

_'Flash keeps you around for entertainment, to watch you screw up!'_

_'He mocks you behind your back to the League.'_

_'Flash didn't even want a sidekick.'_

_'You only get in his way.'_

The speedster tugged at his hair even harder, it was so hard to get those words out of his head. They continued to bounce around in his brain, getting louder and louder. Sometimes Kid would begin to question if they were even coming for him. But he wasn't going to believe that they would just abandon him like that.

Kid Flash was startled from his thoughts, when the heavy cell door swung open and hit the wall hard. He shut his eyes instantly at the bright light that assaulted his eyes. After a moment, he cracked his eyes open, squinting them, and lifted his hand to block out the bright light that shined into his eyes from the hallway

That's when he saw the outline of figures, people, and there were two of them. The heart in Kid's chest began to pound, and a smile made its way across the his face.

He didn't know who the figures were, or what they wanted. In all honesty, he didn't really care, the speedster was happy that he wasn't alone anymore. But once the figures stepped closer, and the sick laughter reached his ears, that smile instantly disappeared.

"Hey, Flash Junior," one of the guards sneered, standing over the speedster with a dark look. "We came to play with you today."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I'd like to thank my beta **Lilmiss** for taking the time to edit this stuff to make it perfect before I give it to you. They have come to play with KF, well this is going to be bad *cough* fun *cough* Just a small...well a large warning. This is just a little bad, this is going to get graphic at times, if you have a weak stomach, please be warned. Poor KF, I'm not sorry at all :D Wally abuse to come o.o

Hope you all enjoyed.

Until next time.

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **-Peeks in- Hey guys, it's been awhile right? Well to start, I'd like to thank everyone for their lovely reviews so far, and the messages begging for an update.

I'm sorry that I've been so inactive, life is getting hectic, things are changing. I just had surgery and Midterms are next week, but I thought I was time to quit holding out and just post this chapter. I hope you all can forgive me, I'm horrible.

Here is long overdue Chapter 7 of Breaking Speed.

**Summary:** Kid Flash is captured by Cadmus. Torturing him in the name of science until he finally breaks. Forced to believe the lies they drill into his head, to turn against the League and everything he stood for. Can he be saved before the damage is permanent?

**Warnings:** Torture, blood, I would not suggest reading this if you have a weak stomach.

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Young Justice!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Seven: Tortured<strong>_

"_Hey, Flash Junior," One of the guards sneered standing over him with a dark expressions, "We came to play with you today."_

_Play?_

The shackles were removed from his body and he was roughly hoisted to his feet. They moved him so fast, his vision went hazy, his head felt like it was spinning wildly, and the room around him turning into streaks of colors. So many colors moving so fast, he thought he was going to throw up. He quickly swallowed down to urge to vomit, if he threw up on these guys, they would probably leave him all alone again.

He heard them laugh, it wasn't a normal amused sounding laugh. This one had more of a sinister ring to it. Normally, that would have sent alarm bells off in his head. But right now, Kid could careless about how their laughter sounded. He was just happy that he wasn't alone anymore, he wasn't going to be locked in that dark cell, someone had come after all that time waiting, and he was completely comfortable with that.

It took a couple minutes, before the room stopped spinning wildly, blinking furiously; he weakly lifted his head and squinted his eyes at the bright light that invaded his vision. It was then he noticed he was no longer in the cell but in the brightly lit hallway.

The same hallway he had been dragged down so many times before, that he knew every crack, every spec of dirt, and dust-bunny that covered the floor. He knew the drill. Get dragged down the hallway; make a left at the end of the hall, and his destination was the second door on the right.

But this time was different. Instead of turning left, they turned right.

He glanced around nervously; he didn't like this. Casting a glance over his shoulder towards the direction they should have gone. It was getting further and further way. He whimpered.

Why did they go this way?

Why did they break routine?

Their destination was the fourth door on the left. One of them lifted their foot and kicked the heavy metal door open revealing a bare room with a chair sitting in the center of it. His green hues darted around, hoping that it was some sort of joke.

He yelped out in surprise when he was shoved into the room. Unable to catch his balance, he stumbled tripping over his own feet and falling to the ground, his jaw slamming painfully against the cold tile floor.

He groaned, and used his weak arms to push his body up. His shaky arms barely held up his own weight. He managed to hold himself up for a good ten seconds before they gave out under him, sending his jaw crashing back against the tiled floor.

Again, their laughter reached his ears. They were getting a kick out of this. They actually liked to watch him suffer, just what kind of people enjoyed doing this?

"What should we with him first?" The guard he found out was named Leon, asked his friend.

The other guard whose name was Gus answered him, still trying to stifle his laugher, "Well, there is a lot we can do to make him squeal. We can water-board him, break his leg, burn his feet, pour boiling hot water on him, the list just goes on and on."

"Well then… I know, just where we can start. We'll go _easy_ on him first."

Kid weakly lifted his head. What was _easy _to them?

Two rough pairs of hands pulled him off the ground, he tried to struggle desperately out of their grip, he didn't want to face what they had planned for him but the small struggle earned him a nasty punch in the stomach.

In that simple punch, spots danced in his eyes, and he felt like he was going to puke again, puke up the nothingness he had in his stomach. A punch never hurt so much in his life, and he had taken nasty punches before.

Kid was shoved ruthlessly into the chair that sat in the middle of the room. Leon held him down while Gus tied his ankles to the front legs of the chair, and his wrists were tied to the arms of the chair.

Kid instantly pulled against them, to attempt to break them, but the rope they used what thick and coiled around his wrist and chair multiple times. They were much to tight for the speedster to simply slip is wrist free, escaping the rope almost seemed impossible. Turning his attention away from the rope, the speedster craned his neck following the two guards and every single movement they made.

"W-What are you-" Kid was cut off when his head was yanked back and a cloth covered his mouth and nose, and nearly covering his eyes. His green hues darted in every direction peeking at every spot where he could see around the cloth, to see what they were doing. But all he could hear was shuffling around him. Kid pulled against the restraints; this wasn't the contact he wanted. He whimpered, what were they going to do to him?

"Alright, Yellow Boy. How about you answer some questions, if you answer them correctly, we won't go hard on you…" Gus hissed venomously.

_Questions?_ They think that restraining him to a chair and covering his head with a cloth was going to make him talk? They were dumber than they looked. Kid smiled to himself; whatever they had in store for him, was going to be a cakewalk to get through.

Chills ran down the speedsters' spine; when he felt warm breath by his ear, and he knew that one of them was leaning in close to ask him the questions. He cringed, hard when the man's booming voice nearly busted his eardrum as he spoke or yelled.

"What's your real name? Who is the Flash? How did you get your powers?"

Kid smirked under the cloth, speaking through the cloth. "K-Kid Flash," Kid answered smugly, "T-the Flash is the fastest man alive… and how I got my powers?" Kid wanted to laugh, "I simply, wished upon a shooting star…"

There was a moment of silence after his answers. Kid blinked confused; did they just give up that easily? What were they doing? All he could hear was shuffling. He opened his mouth to make a weak comment.

He regretted it.

A stream of water came across his face; hot water, close to boiling. He wanted to scream from the boiling water hitting his skin, but when he opened his mouth, water quickly poured in and the water was already entering his nose.

Gagging, he tried to prevent the water from entering his lungs, he panicked, and thrashed in the chair he was bound to. It felt like he was drowning. He tried to turn his head to stop the water, but the strong hands holding down the cloth were also holding his head in place.

It felt like hours before the stream of water stopped.

The cloth was removed; he lurched forward, coughing up a bit of water. His lungs felt as if they were on fire. He glanced up at him panting his wet bangs hanging over his eyes.

"What's with the face Flash Junior, don't like water?"

"I-It's," Kid coughed, "K-Kid Flash."

Gus narrowed his eyes, he was in no mood for games, "Get the hose ready again," he hissed to Leon, "We have a cocky little brat here."

Kid's eyes widen, they were going to do this again? He had to get out, he pulled and thrashed against the restraints, he had to get out. He couldn't handle that again, the feeling he was drowning on dry land, shook him to the very core. He didn't think he ever wanted to be around water ever again. The speedsters thrashing ended when Gus leaned towards his ear again.

"Now?" Gus hissed in his ear, "You want to answer our questions or not?"

"S-Sure, why not?" Kid sneered.

He bit down on his lip to prevent the yelp from escaping his lips, when Gus grabbed his wet hair and yanked it towards him, "Where is the Justice League HQ? Where are the rest of the little sidekicks? Where is the Superman clone?"

So many questions; questions he was never going to answer. He was taught or trained to never give enemies any information. He was going to keep his mouth shut even if it killed him.

Gus let go of Kid's hair, and leaned in till they were nose to nose with each other, the man waiting for answers. Kid held his breath, leaning his head away slightly. What was it with the workers in the building having such rancid breath? "Answer me brat, and we could stop right now before it gets any worse."

Kid Flash looked the man dead in the eye. A smirk dancing its way across his lips, Gus had just left himself wide open for him. Leaning his head back, he slammed his forehead against the his.

"Argh!" The Gus yelped, stumbling back holding his head, "You damn little brat!" he pulled his hand back and backhanded the speedster with such force, the chair he was tied to fall over.

Kid squeezed his eyes shut when his head hit the ground, hard. As if slamming is head against the thick skulled idiot wasn't enough. He opened his eyes when he was pulled upright.

Chuckling weakly, the speedster lifted his head, blooding running down from where his head split open, "Doesn't that answer your questions?"

"Brat!" Gus grabbed the bright hair again and yanked it back, putting the cloth over his mouth and nose again, "Do it, longer this time!"

He struggled as hard as he could, while the boiling water streamed over his mouth and nose. It felt so much like drowning, it hurt so bad. Kid swore he felt drops of water slid down into his lungs, he tried to cough, but that only opened the gates for more water to flow in.

Squeezing his eyes shut, the young hero tried to relax, but it hurt too much to do so. When was it going to end? He tried to move head away again, shaking it back and fourth to loosen the strong grip holding his head firmly in place, but they were just to strong.

When it finally stopped, and the cloth was removed, Kid lurched forward violently, coughing up the water he managed to get up. He panted heavily trying to catch his breath, before weakly lifting his head, his green hues darting back and fourth between the two guards.

They went on with the waterboarding for what felt like days to Kid. His entire body was drenched with water at one point. His green hues scanned his skin, most of which was red, and looked like blisters were starting to form from the hot water. Even with the hot water running down his skin, the power air conditioner in the room, made it feel like he wasn't standing in the middle of the artic.

Shivers wracked the speedsters' body, his teeth chattering as he ignored their questions, and they poured more water across his face over and over. After what felt like months of not getting answers, the water-boarding ended. Kid hoped that maybe they were going to give up completely, and take him back to his cell. The dark cell sounded much more appealing then what the two guards considered fun.

Instead, Kid's wet hair was yanked back, giving and nice direct look at his tortures. He was sure if they kept yanking on his hair like they were, he wasn't going to have his fiery red-hair left to yank back anymore.

"Now, talk!" Gus bellowed in his face, specks of spit splattering on Kid's face. Gus was pissed, and seemed sick of Kid messing around and giving smart-ass answers.

Kid stared at him, smirking, and did the only thing that seemed right in the spur of the moment. He gave a big sniffle, cringing at the foul taste that filled his mouth. He hacked up a loogie and spit right in the man's face. The smirk only grew seeing how red his face got; he swore he saw steam coming out of Gus's ears.

Kid was just waiting to get another backhand across the face, but he was surprised that it didn't come.

But instead, Gus kept his composure, and turned toward his friend, "Perhaps its time we change tactics." He suggested, a crazed look flickering into his eyes, when he turned back to Kid, "I'm this close to get rid of you."

"B-But we are having so much fun." Kid smirked, which earn him a hard punch straight face, sending the chair backwards, the back of his head slamming hard against the ground. More spots dances in front of his eyes, and he could feel the blood tricking out of his nose, when he was pulled right back up.

Just how long could he do this?

"So, what should we do? Burn his feet, crush them, just cut off the skin off his body, or we could just rip out his stitches that haven't been ripped yet." Leon paused for a moment, before shaking his head, "Though we might get in trouble for that."

"Leon! Thanks for reminding me!" Gus laughed, reaching into his pocket and flicking out his dirty old pocketknife. "What's with that face?" he asked seeing Kid pale several shades, and he pressed the blade against the speedsters skin and slowly sliced up his arm, holding it down as the speedster began to thrash and yell out in pain.

Gus only laugh, as he sliced a good size of skin off Kid's and picked it up, and dangled the piece of skin in Kid's face, with a sick twisted smirk on his face, "Souvenir!" he chirped.

As those words left the man lips, it really hit home. That was what he would always say. Squeezing his eyes shut, trying to figure out what kind of person does this, taking skin as a souvenir. His eyes snapped open, when he heard Leon wanted a slice of skin as well.

What the hell was wrong with these people?

Do they get paid for this?

A sharp pain shot up his arm, this cut was much deeper this time. They seemed to get a joy out of watching him squirm and yell out in agony. Searing pain up his arm, as the sharp blade dug deeper into his flesh.

As they continued, he bit down on his lip, to prevent himself from screaming. He wasn't going to allow himself to scream anymore, he wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of hearing him scream. He just wanted all of this to be over, no. He would rather face Roberts then this.

Where was Roberts? Shaking his head a little, the speedster wanted to smack himself. Why would he care where that twisted man was?

Still, he'd rather face him then these two.

Kid didn't know how much more of this he could take. When they stopped cutting his arm, hesitating his green iris' cast down to his arm, he was barely able to swallow the bile the slithered up his throat.

There were tattered strips of flesh hanging off his forearm, some longer then others. It had to be the most disgusting thing he had ever seen in his life. He gagged, nearly dry heaving, his body begging to puke at the sight of his flesh hanging like macabre party decorations.

It took him a good twenty minutes to get his dry heaving to stop, and become somewhat accustom to the sight of his skin, or what remained of it, and the muscle peaking out of the thin layer that still remained attached.

He felt sick to his stomach again.

But his stomach had other ideas now. He leaned forward, hunching over in pain; he knew this feeling that familiar feeling turning in his gut. "No, no, not now…please." Kid whimpered to himself, before is stomach erupted into a loud growl.

The growl from his stomach was so loud that the room felt like it shook, and that clearly caught the attention of his two tortures. They both looked at each other and smirked darkly, as if reading each others mind.

"I believe its lunch time, don't you say?"

"Of course, Gus!" Leon chimed, "Perhaps we should eat with our young hero here, he looked like he needs the company."

Kid's eyes widen watching them leave, the heavy door slamming behind them. He whimpered, and struggled against the restraints that bound him to his chair. He winced as the rope rubbed against his now raw skin on his wrist and ankles. Nothing was working.

He tried leaning forward, biting down on the rope pulling and grinding with his teeth in hopes to do enough damage to break free. But, no matter what he did, it was still no use, it was too thick to chew his way through. It would take him hours, if not days to even put a dent in the rope.

Kid gripped the chair and slowly relaxed his breathing to a steady pace, before concentrating hard. He was going to use the strength he had left to attempt to vibrate his molecules to escape. After a few moments of concentration, his green hues snapped open looking down at his wrist, which were still tightly bound to the arms of the chair.

Why weren't his power not working?

It took him a few minutes to figure out why his powers weren't working, and hit him like a ton of bricks. The inhibitor collar, that was secured tightly around his neck, to the point it was nearly imbedding into his skin.

Kid slumped forward in a hint of defeat. He whimpered, he couldn't get free; any attempt to escape was starting to seem futile, and he was running out of motivation to even bother attempting anymore. He felt tears burn in his eyes, but he quickly blinked them away. He couldn't cry now, he had to stay strong.

He jumped, startled when the heavy metal door swung open. Gus and Leon returned with their bagged lunches. Kid swallowed thickly watching them take their sweet time settling themselves down before pulling their lunches out from the brown papers bags.

One of them pulled out a large sandwich with what looked like loads of ham, cheese, turkey, salami, mustard, a bag of potato chips, and a nice can of cold soda. While the other had a plate of what looked like reheated pizza. Everything looked so good, so appetizing, and all he could do is watch.

The smell of the pizza was caressing his nose hairs; the aroma caused his mouth to water in hunger. He couldn't remember the last time he ate, the last thing he remembered eating was a near rotten apple. The IV drip the was always shoved into his arm, gave him everything, but he couldn't even remember when he had a _real_ meal.

Kid barely listened to their chatter about their families, their children, and pets. He was focused on their food. Every time they lifted the food to their mouth and set it down, his green hues followed. He gripped the end of the arms of the chair, his knuckles turning a pale white color. He leaned forward a bit, feeling his stomach was about to betray him again, but it was to late to stop it as it let out another massive growl from hunger.

"Oh!" Leon smiled, slowly turning towards the speedster, and gave him a clam smile. "Is someone hungry?"

Kid quickly turned his head away; he wasn't going to look at them. They would just mock him with the food. The amazing food, that smelled so good, that was making his mouth water even more with each passing minute.

A hand landing on the crown of his head forced his gaze to turn back towards where the food was, and there in front of his face, was that plate of pizza. A slice covered in three different kinds of cheeses, sausage, pepperoni, and bacon. It had to be the most amazing slice of pizza he'd ever laid eyes on, and it smelled just as good as it looked. The smell alone caused his stomach to knot painfully.

"Smells good, don't it." Leon mocked, "Taste amazing too, it's my wife's homemade pizza. The best in the world if you ask me, you can have some, I can tell you want a bite. But to get it you have answer some questions."

They would feed him? But they would only feed him if he answered their questions? That just wasn't fair. Feed his starving stomach or turn against the League. Starve or snitch?

"Come on Junior, you know you want it." Leon egged him on, waving the plate in front of his face, "Look at all that cheese, the pepperoni, and don't even get me started on the bacon." Leon held the plate closer to the speedsters face, laughing at the teens desperate look.

"So, what's it gonna be, brat?" He asked again, "How about if you answer, you get some chocolate too."

Bowing his head, Kid tried to block out the smell, and Leon going on and on about how good it was. Tried desperately to ignore the feeling that his stomach was ripping him apart from the inside out. If he didn't answer he didn't get food, if he did answer, who's to say they would even give him the food they offered.

Gus then stood up, "Don't offer him your lunch, Leon!" Gus scolded, "If he is so hungry, eat this." Gus sneered holding a piece of flesh that they cut off Kid's arm earlier, and dangled it in the speedsters face.

Kid leaned back in pure disgust, looking at them with a horrified expression. By the look on Gus' face, he was serious, which made it even worse. Eating his own skin to satisfy his hunger. He moved his head away when he put it closer to his face. Just them putting the skin in his face made bile slither up his throat.

"What, you don't want some of your own Flash Junior jerky?"

_Flash Junior jerky?_

"We're offering you food here, Flash Boy." Gus sneered, "So what's it going to be, Yellow Boy?"

Kid jerked his head away whenever the skin came to close to his mouth. There was a point the flesh brushed against his lip, it took everything Kid had to prevent vomit from spewing out of his mouth. These guys were sick, they were twisted, he much rather face Roberts.

"Well, Flash Junior?"

Kid remained silence for several intense moments before moving his nearly broken eyes towards them, but they seemed to have gain a little bit of fire back to them, as he gave them a dark glare, "I-I'd rather starve, the give into people like you."

Laughter erupted between the two guards. The torture could have ended right there and then. But he wasn't going to fall for it, spill the beans and get no food. But he really wasn't ever going to turn his back on anyone

He wasn't going to let them win.

He wasn't broken; they weren't going to break him.

"Suit yourself, Baby Flash." Leon said, as he threw away half of his lunch that went untouched.

Kid opened and closes his mouth watching delicious food, be carelessly thrown into the trash. He just threw away all that good food, like it was nothing. He couldn't have a little heart and give him some? He'd even dig it out of the trash for their amusement if he had to.

"If he want's to starve let him. It will make it so much more fun to taunt him with food," Gus snickered, "But remember, the Yellow Boy Jerky is still an offer."

These guys were seriously messed up in the head.

"So far, we done: waterboarding, cutting off his skin, taunted him with food," Leon counted off with his fingers, "What should we do next with our little friend here?" he paused for a moment, "You okay?

Gus rubbed his temples, "That brat slamming his head against mine gave me killer headache." He groaned squeezing his eyes shut in pain, it was killing him, it was pounding like a drum.

"Why don't you return the favor by, I don't know… breaking his arm?"

"I like that idea."

"After you, my friend."

Kid's eyes widen in terror as they made their way towards him. They were going to break his arm. He pulled and struggled against the restraints that held him to the chair, shaking his head furiously.

"Flash! Help me, please!" Kid cried out, hoping that his mentor would come busting through the door any second, "Please help me!"

Slowly, the restraints were loosened on is right arm, he tried to lift his arm to give Gus a good punch to the face, but it was quickly grabbed with a strong grip. He looked up at the man desperate, pleading eyes.

The sneer he was met with, made shivers run up his spine.

Leon came over and held his arm down, while Gus began to be it to the other way. Kid squirmed in his seat more, it hurt, and it wasn't supposed to bend that way. Tears pricked his eyes; he blinked desperately trying not to cry in front of them.

When the bending reached a point, he swore he could feel the bone slowly starting to crack. He gritted his teeth in hopes to ease the pain, but it was impossible as they bent his arm in the opposite direction.

"Flash!" Kid yelled out in pain, "Robin! Red!" he wanted help, wanting them to come busting through the door and take him away from this hell. He stared at the door waiting, but nothing happened. Tears escaped his eyes and sliding down his cheeks, "Flash!"

_Snap!_

The scream that ripped from the speedster throat was nothing more then pure agony. They had broken his arm; he couldn't believe that actually broke his arm. This pain was nothing like when he broke his arm fighting the Injustice League, this hurt ten times worse. He glances down at his arm, it was completely crooked, and bent in a way no appendage should be bent.

More tears fell from his eyes.

They didn't come.

Why hadn't they come?

Where were they?

"Flash!" He yelled out again, hot tear pouring down his face, "Help me!"

"Kid, save your breath. They aren't looking for ya, and they sure as hell can't hear ya." Gus snapped, as he restrained his broke arm back to the chair.

Bowing forward, tears fell onto his legs. Where were they? What was taking them so long? Did they even know he was missing? Were they even looking for him? He swallowed down a chocked sob, he already showed them tears, and he wasn't about to completely break down in front of them. He had to hang on just a bit longer.

His eyes widened a bit seeing them untie his feet. Kid narrowed his eyes, once one of his feet was free, his leg shot up, and his foot connecting with the Gus' face.

Gus stumbled back falling right on his ass, clutching his bleeding nose, "You damn brat, I'll slaughter you!" he growled pulling his hand away, and looking at the blood that now covered his hands, "He broke my damn nose!

"So break his, quit being a baby." Leon rolled his eyes at his friend, and placed a bucket in front of Kid's feet.

Before he got a look of what Leon was pouring into the bucket, stars were dancing in front of his eyes, after a fist came flying in front of him so fast, he barely registered it. Kid could feel the blood slowly trickle out of his nose; his head swayed a bit, trying to get his senses straight.

During that time, Kid didn't even feel the other foot untied, and both places in the thick bucket. But when they finally cleared, he looked down, his feet were surrounded by what looked like old newspaper, but he could also feel a liquid on his feet.

Kid sniffed the air, he knew that smell, but he just couldn't place it.

What was this exactly supposed to do?

_Swoosh!_

Kid glances up, his eyes nearly bugged out of his head seeing Gus holding a lit match, with a dark sneer plastered on his face. The speedster had quickly put the smell and the paper together. He looked at his feet then back up at Gus, and shook his head furiously.

"Then do you want to talk? Spill the beans, and I won't drop the match, come on Junior," Gus egged him on, "You will tolerate getting your feet fried to keep the League, the ones that has clearly forgotten ya, safe?"

Kid bit the inside of his cheek thinking through his options. After a moment, the speedster shook his head.

They hadn't forgotten him.

"Suit yourself, Yellow Boy."

The match was dropped into the bucket. As so as the match hit, his wet feet were engulfed in a flames. The paper resting around his feet were starting to burn, the flames dancing and growing larger and larger.

Kid let out a loud scream, and tried to pull his feet away, but Gus and Leon held each of his legs down, to prevent that from happening. He struggled and strained hurting his broken arm.

"Flash!" He yelled out.

They hadn't forgotten him.

"Rob! Red! Please help me!"

Right?

"Superboy! Aqualad!"

Where were they? Why didn't they come busting in yet? Why haven't they saved him yet?!

"Miss M! Artemis!"

They weren't coming when he called.

The horrid smell of burning flesh entered his nose, instantly making him gag. The pain was becoming so intense, he almost didn't feel it, and his feet almost felt numb. The flames were slowly destroying his skin, and nerve endings on his feet. He called everyone he knew from Batman to Aqauaman, but no one had come, maybe they did forget about him.

He didn't know who else he could call out for.

He could barely feel his feet anymore, if they were in there any longer he didn't think he would ever be able to run again. Tears ran down his face, he strained and yelled out in pain. Finally he couldn't take it anymore, he needed help.

He opened his mouth and let out the loudest yell, for one person.

_"**Roberts!"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> ...Yeah, sorry Wally, my sadistic side took over. Can't be helped. I have rewritten this over 1000 times, and just proofread it not 15 minutes ago. If there are any errors, let me know and I'll go back and fix it when I have the time. Poor Wally, but I'm not even sorry.

Hope you all enjoyed.

Until Next Time!

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone, first off, I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing.

The last chapter was pretty intense and a lot of people liked it, but I was a bit concerned that I went to far, and it is alright to voice you opinion about it :) Okay, here's the run down, I'm going to try and at least update once a month 'cause life is hectic these days, college man, its hits you.

Here is the next chapter of Breaking Speed!

**Summary**: Kid Flash is captured by Cadmus. Torturing him in the name of science until he finally breaks. Forced to believe the lies they drill into his head, to turn against the League and everything he stood for. Can he be saved before the damage is permanent?

**Warning: **Um..none I don't think.

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Young Justice

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Eight: Roberts to the Rescue<strong>_

After the door careless slammed behind Gus and Leon, Roberts spun around in his chair, directing his attention back to the screen. He leaned back in the leather chair with a satisfied smirk watching Kid Flash struggle to keep his sanity. Five days straight with no contact was enough to break the young hero into a panic.

Cutting off contact to an extremely social speeder had probably mentally damaged him, which means he would be much easier to break. More importantly it would it would make it much easier to gain his trust. He needed Kid Flash to believe that the League, his friend, an his family had all abandon him. So far the plan seemed to be working, but there was still a few things that needed to be done, just to be sure.

His dark eyes watched carefully as Kid Flash's head shoot up when the cell door swung open. Roberts chuckled lightly seeing the smile that formed on the teenagers face; a smile of relief, joy or even a mixture of both. It was the first real smile that Roberts had seen on Kid's face since he had been in Cadmus

That smile never left Kid's face, even when he was hoisted to his feet and was basically dragged out of the cell. Dark beady eyes narrowed, Kid Flash didn't even struggle, or even try to fight them off. Was he to weak? Or was it that he just didn't care because he had social and physical contact again?

Turning away from the screen, Roberts quickly jotted down a few notes about what he just saw. When he turned back to the screen, he flipped a switch and the screen change to an interrogation room. The interrogation room where Gus and Leon were destined to take the speedster, for what they called 'play time'.

Roberts personally loved this interrogation room; it was the only room that had working audio. He could hear every scream, every word, and every cry of pain. But more importantly he would be able to hear just how broken the persons voice was, to determine his next course of action.

The door of the interrogation room was flung open, and the young speedster was basically flung into the room like a sack of potatoes, and crashing into the ground. Roberts watched Kid try to push his body up, but his arms gave out under him, sending his jaw crashing against the floor. As painful as it looked; Roberts chuckled seeing the young hero in so much pain.

Unlike the behavior back in his cell, when Leon and Gus lifted Kid up to put him in the chair, he struggled, hard. It amazed the scientist that Kid Flash still had so much energy left in him. Even with all the sleep, and the lack of food should have disoriented him a bit more.

"Epinephrine…you are such an interesting hormone…" Roberts chuckled to himself, thinking about the body's reaction to some situations.

One good punch to the speedster gut was enough to get to knock the fight right out of the redhead, and give up his futile fight against Leon and Gus.

Even with that punch, it still took Leon and Gus a good ten minutes longer then it really should have to get Kid Flash completely restrained, and tied to the chair. Roberts snickered; this one was going to push these two to their limit. But he was curious about just how the two were going to start their interrogation.

Both Leon and Gus were ex-military interrogators, both of which were dishonorably discharged for torture that went beyond the militaries protocol and ethics. Roberts had spent months hunting them down, and hiring them nearly on the spot. They were more than useful getting information out of metas before the experiments really got started.

But this time, the interrogations were going to go a bit differently. He wanted them to hold back from their usual 'go nuts' torture routine. This meta wasn't like the others they had in the past. They had a hero that was a _'somebody_' the other heroes were _'nobodies'_ they weren't apart of the League, and were barely even known to exist. Meaning they held no viable information, nothing compared to the information that Kid Flash could provide.

It also came down to the fact that Roberts wanted to see just how broken the hero was. If he was still hanging on to a tiny glimmer of hope, or coming close to his breaking point completely. As much as he hated to, he had to set some ground rules for the two interrogators.

They were not allowed to mess or pull out any of the stitches or sutures, they could only break on appendage, and they could not cut him open. More importantly, they were not to feed him anything at all.

Roberts was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a noise, his beady eyes turning towards the screen. He leaned forward a bit to get a better look at what his men were going to begin with. "Waterboarding, gentleman…" Roberts sighed rolling his eyes, and jotting down a few notes, "How unoriginal of you…"

After the first round of water, Kid Flash returned with snarky answer and those snarky answers only seemed to tick Gus off more and more each and every time. As more snarky answers came, Roberts was starting to like Kid Flash more and more. He had more spunk than any of the other metas he had experimented on combined.

Roberts' dark eyes narrowed a bit when Gus grabbed Kid Flash by his firey red hair, and hissed a question in his face. When a smile appeared on the speedster face made the scientist eyebrow quirk with curiosity. He watched Kid Flash lean his head back, before bringing it forward and slamming his skull against Gus'.

There was no stopping that laughter that erupted from the scientist, as Gus stumbled back, cursing in pain, and giving the speedster a powerful hit in retaliation. "Oh, Kid Flash." Roberts chuckled, wiping the water that had formed in his eyes, "You really are an interesting one."

So far, it was clear that the young hero was far from being broke, but this interrogation was going to fix that, even if it was just a bit. Roberts jotted a few notes on how waterboarding just wasn't doing the job. Turning away from his notes, he watched Leon and Gus chatter on what to do next.

A pocketknife flicked out, making Roberts eyebrows shoot up in alarm, he leaned towards the screen, "You better not be doing, what I think you are doing." Roberts hissed quietly

The two knew the punishment of not following his direct order, and he was sure they both knew that he was watching. Would they really risk it? He narrowed his beady eyes to nearly slits watching them, "What are you doing with that knife, Gus?"

Roberts let out his held breath, breath he didn't even realize that he had been holding, when he saw them slicing the skin off his arm. That he could tolerate, they weren't technically cutting him open, just slicing off the epidermis and possibly part of the dermis of the skin. But if they had so much cut him open, they would get it.

He snickered slightly to himself, remembering the last time someone disobeyed one of his direct orders. What a bloody mess it was. He took mental note to send flowers to the hospital.

Roberts was jerked back from his thoughts, turning his attention back to screen when he heard a strange noise erupt through the microphone in the room. It almost sounded like a growl. Not a growl that would erupt from the throat, but it sounded like…

"_I believe it's lunch time, don't you say?"_

His guess was correct, the growl came from Kid Flash's stomach, or caused by contractions of the muscle and the release of acids and other digestive fluids, which cause the grumbling sound. But Kid Flash's seemed to be louder then it would be for a normal person. It was fascinating.

"_Of course! Perhaps we should eat with our young hero here, he looks like he needs the company."_

Another chuckle escaped the scientist lips, seeing the desperate look on the teenagers face. He watched with interest as Kid Flash attempted almost everything to get free.

A smile danced across Roberts' lips watching the speedster lean forward using his teeth to try and rip the rope to shreds so it would be easier to escape from. The smile grew watching him attempt to vibrate his molecules.

How he wanted to see that happen successfully, the thought of an entire human body passing through a solid object by vibrating molecules. But he couldn't risk giving Kid Flash that kind of freedom; he couldn't have his most important project slipping through his fingers.

His attention went back to the screen hen the two returned with their lunches. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that the teenagers' mouth was watering, just dying to have a meal.

Casting a quick glance at the calendar on the wall, each day marked with planned sessions, and when Kid Flash was last fed. The last time he was fed was two days ago, and it was an old apple that really should have been thrown away. Even with how disgusting it was, Kid Flash had scarfed it down like it was nothing.

It was survival.

Put any person in such a situation, they will eat almost anything to survive, even if it's rotten. He was almost surprised that the speedster didn't just vomit it up, on how fast he ate it, he was sure Kid was in pain after he ate that apple.

He shook his head with a twisted smile, as he turned back towards the screen, watching Kid's reaction when the nice hot plate of pizza was right in front of his face.

Kit Flash moved his head, as the plate moved around his face. Following the plate like a dog would follow a treat. Tempting him to give them the answer to their questions in exchange for food.

Roberts leaned forward with even more renewed interest, when the look on the speedsters face looked close to giving in. He was about to give everything up right then and there, when…

"_Don't offer him your lunch!" Gus scolded, "If he's so hungry, eat this!"_

Roberts eyebrow quirked up, watching Gus dangle the skin they had cut off his arm in front of the speedsters face. We'll they weren't exactly feeding him real food. He was curious. Would Kid be that desperate for food; that he would eat his own skin just to survive?

He quickly jotted down more notes, never taking his dark eyes off the screen, waiting to see the outcome.

"_What? You don't want some of your own Flash Junior Jerky?_

Roberts deflated for a moment pitching the bridge of his noise in complete irritation, "I should deduct their pay for those horrible jokes of theirs…" his men always made weak attempts to be funny.

Shaking his head, he quickly turned back to the screen. A smirk twitching at the corner of his lips when Kid Flash told them he would rather starve to death then answer to them.

"With time, Kid Flash…" Roberts muttered to the screen, leaning back in his leather chair, his dark eyes skimming over the notes, "With time…"

Flipping through the pages of notes, it was hard to figure out what made Kid Flash tick. There would be times he looked like he was completely ready to break, but at the last second, there was a spark in his eye. A spark that made him bounce back, giving the strength to fight, and give snarky comments. It just didn't make any sense.

"_Flash!" Kid cried out in pain, "Robin! Red!"_

A wicked smirked slowly stretched across his lips, hearing the speedster scream for his beloved mentor and friends. That is exactly what he wanted Kid to do. Kid was already looking at the door of the interrogation room, in hopes that it would bust open and they would be there.

_Snap!_

The sickening sound of a bone snapping didn't even make Roberts flinch. He sneered seeing the tears slowly running down the pale cheek. Breaking him was just within their grasp; he was so close to being broken. Though there would need to be a bit more on the psychological aspect, but that was going to have to wait until this was over.

He wanted to get started on that. But it was almost too enjoyable to watch the young hero struggle and cry out for the torture to stop.

"_Flash!" he cried out, "Help me!"_

"_Kid, save your breath. They aren't looking for you, and they sure as hell can't hear you."_

Those words, those simple words seemed to be like a knife stabbing through the boy's heart. He bowed forwards, and Roberts could clearly see the tears falling onto his legs. Roberts snickered; he didn't need to be a mind reader to know what was going through the boys' head.

_Doubt._

Perhaps he was just now starting to see that the League, his friend and his family weren't looking for him. Though Roberts knew that was far from the truth, he had seen and heard about the search efforts for the missing speedster. But Kid Flash didn't need to know that. He just needed to keep filling Kid's head with doubt, and it would be easier to get information.

"_You damn brat, I'll slaughter you!" Gus growled, pulling his hand away from his nose and looking at the blood that now covered his hand, "He broke my nose!"_

"_So break his, quit being such a baby!"_

Roberts couldn't believe that his two best men were being beat up by a child, at child that was restrained nonetheless. A child they were supposed to have completely under control. Kid Flash was just full of surprised that just fascinated Roberts more and more with each passing moment.

He sneered seeing the next form of torture, the two were going to administer; the burning of the feet. This one had always been his favorite. Normally, they would put loads of gasoline on the subject, but he wanted the feet intact. They were told to put a little on to get the flame started. This would allow him to study the healing process of burns on a speedsters. But he also needed to study a speedster running.

A simple flick of at match, and quick drop, and within seconds the flames began to rise and begin their delicate dance while burning off the skin. The types of burns that would cover the feet; would depend on the time the feet were exposed to the flame.

"_Flash!"_

The flames were slowly starting to grow.

"_Rob! Red! Please help me!"_

"They are not coming, my dear Kid Flash…" Roberts chuckled, "Just give it up, they will never find you."

_Superboy! Aqualad!"_

"Superboy?" Roberts scuffed, "Of course, the escaped successful Project Kr. Perhaps with this I could get a raise for getting the location for the missing project, while the other waste their time fighting it."

"_Miss M! Artemis!"_

The pleas continued, yelling for every single one of the members, from the not so well known heroes, to the most famous heroes in the entire word. It was his last desperate effort, his last hope, but the doubt on his face wasn't easily missed.

Roberts shook his head lightly; the kid was still going, still holding onto that little glimmer of hope. He pressed his pen to he clipboard to jot down a few final notes when something made him lift his head.

"_Roberts!"_

Roberts stared at the screen for a moment, a small smirk twitching at the corner of his mouth, "Well, well, isn't this a surprise." Roberts said, getting up from his chair, straightening his lab coat, "I guess, I should go and gain his trust."

He decided to take his time getting there, his hands folded behind his back, whistling a dark tune, over the screams of the teenager in the interrogation room.

* * *

><p>"Roberts!" Wally cried out at the top of his lung, "Roberts help me! Please help me!" he couldn't take it anymore, no one else he called for had come to help him, but maybe he would. Even though the mad man hurt him, maybe Roberts would get these two to leave him alone.<p>

Or he would join into on the 'fun'. He hoped that it was the latter.

It was as if an angel answered his call.

The heavy metal door swung open, with enough force that the knob left a dent in the wall. There in the doorway was none other than the mad man, but his savior, Roberts, and he looked none to happy.

"What in Gods name is going on in here?" Roberts hissed at the two.

To Kid, both Leon and Gus seemed to be surprised by the outburst, but he didn't care about that he was so happy that this torture was all over now. He lifted his head, the two looked almost shaken, but he only saw the two of them from behind. He wasn't able to see their faces, which had matching looks of amusement.

"Well, sir…uh we were, uh…" Leon tried to get out, making hand gestures along with his words, and looking at Gus for help.

"We were just having some fun with Flash Boy, here." Gus finally added, finishing Leon's sentence, "I don't see what the big deal is…I mean we do this all the time…"

"Yeah…we thought it was okay to do it with him…" Leon frowned.

"Well, you both thought wrong!" Roberts scolded, "I should fire both of you for this!"

"No, no, no, sir!" Leon begged, fear evident in his voice, as he put the fire around Kid's feet out. Then carefully untying him from the seat, knowing that the kid couldn't run off in his condition, "It won't happen again, I swear! Just don't fire us, how will I support my kids?"

"That is none of my concern!" Roberts hiss towards him, and then turning his attention to Kid Flash, his beady eyes looking the speedster up and down, "Look at what you have done to him! This is unacceptable!"

Kid flinched away when Roberts reached out, and grabbed his arm, his eyes examining the flesh that hung off his arm. But he didn't seem to flinch at all when Roberts looked at his broken arm.

Kid smiled weakly, somewhat relieved that his tortures were getting in trouble for what they had done. But the smile vanished when his green hues were directed towards his feet, he whimpered seeing the burnt skin on his body. The burns were pretty severe 2nd degree burns, while some looked completely 3rd degree.

Fear started to bubble in the speedsters' stomach. Would he even be able to run again?

He lifted his head when he felt a smack on his cheek. It wasn't a slap; it was more like a way to get his attention, almost gentle.

Green hues locked with those dark creepy eyes, but right now, he could careless about what Roberts had done to him in the past, he save him, "Thank you…" he whispered weakly, "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much…"

Roberts gently place his hand on Kid's head and ruffled his firey red-hair, "Of course, Kid Flash."

The hand on his head made Kid tense almost instantly but his body almost relaxed the familiar feeling of is hair getting ruffled. It was almost as if his uncle was ruffling his hair after a job well done. The familiarity of the gesture made Kid's heart crack a bit inside his chest, what he would give for his uncle to ruffle his hair again.

Roberts straightened himself, getting the wrinkles out of his lab coat, before turning his attention towards Gus and Leon. "You two!" Roberts said sternly getting them to straighten themselves out, "Get him back to his cell this instant and leave him. I will have Dr. Bennett look him over."

Though everything he told the two was a complete lie. He wasn't ready to Dr. Bennett to see the boy, just yet. There were still something's that needed to be done before then.

"Then I want you to come to my office, and we will discuss your punishment."

Kid seemed to smile to himself, when he saw Gus and Leon cringe when Roberts even looked at them. He was glad they were getting punished. He was so happy that Roberts had come to save him when he called for him.

The smile then fell from his lips, and he lightly bit the inside of hic cheek. His uncle, his friends and the League didn't come. Why? Roberts did…maybe, just maybe that was something he could count on in this hell.

He was instantly pulled from his thoughts when his arms were grabbed. Unlike all the other times, it wasn't in a rough manner, it wasn't really gentle but it wasn't rough as he was dragged down the hallway. He bit back the tears of pain from his broken arm hitting against Leon's side as he walked, and the burning feeling from Gus holding the skinless part of his arm.

Kid honestly never thought he would be happy to see the inside of his cell. He was surprised when he wasn't thrown in like he normally was. Instead they put him down gently, and restrained him as carefully as they could.

Did Roberts scare them that much?

The guy seemed nice, when he wasn't standing over him with a blood covered scalpel in hand, with that sick twisted smile of his. Maybe he wasn't so bad…

Kid cradled his broke arm against his chest, careful not to agitate the exposed muscle and the thin layer of tissue on his other arm that was nearly skinless. He whimpered quietly when he watched Gus and Leon leave him alone all over again.

When the door slammed shut behind them, his body finally completely relaxed. He felt same for the first time in a long time; he never wanted to be in his cell until now, he never wanted to leave it again. He was safe, away from everyone else, alone in his cold dark cell.

It only took a couple minutes for exhaustion to hit him like a train, he felt as if he hadn't slept in years. It was becoming a challenge just for Kid to even hold his head up. So he did the only thing he could do.

He laid down, adjusting himself as carefully as he could to make sure he didn't irritate his newly acquired injuries. His entire body was throbbing in agony, it hurt to move and breathe, but he finally managed to get himself into a comfortable position.

He whimpered to himself, squeezing his eyes shut trying to prevent the tears from falling down his face. All he wanted to do was go home, that's all he wanted. To be surrounded by his family, his friends, everyone.

His green hues stared at the door, waiting for it to open, and Flash to be there. He kept his visual on the door until his eyelids got to heavy to hold open any longer.

* * *

><p>Roberts glared at the screen, his finger tapping in annoyance watching the speedster finally give into sleep. Shaking his head, he flipped the screen off and spun his chair around, turning his glare onto the two employees that stood before him.<p>

"I really thought that you two, of all people would have gotten more out of him!" Roberts sighed disappointedly.

Leon scowled a bit, "We did everything by the book sir." He crossed his arms over his chest, "The brat just won't break! We broke his arm, hell we even set his feet on fire."

The disappointed expression remained on his feature; he really hoped that two would have gotten the speedster to spill. But Kid Flash was making it so difficult, and with that he was setting everything Roberts was working on behind.

"Well…" Roberts rubbed his chin, trying to think of something that could make it a bit easier to get Kid Flash to finally crack, "I can see in his face that he is starting to doubt his mentor and friends."

"Are you suggesting more torture sir?" Gus asked, "Make is seem like they aren't coming like before?"

"Hmm…" Roberts leaned back in his chair, tapping his fingers together, "Perhaps physical torture isn't the answer to get him to break…"

"Sir…" Leon uncrossed his arms, "We already drill things into his head, and even that isn't working."

"Maybe the brat is unbreakable."

"Everyone has a breaking point." Roberts shook his head at the two, "Sometimes you just need to give a little…push."

Roberts rose from his chair, causally strolling over to his small lab station in his office. His eyes skimming over everything before finally landing on what he was looking for. He picked up a flask filled with a bright orange colored liquid. He stared at the contents for a few moments before smirking.

"How about the two of you give our dear Kid Flash, one last visit." Roberts said, turning towards them, and handing the flask to Leon, "And give him this."

Gus and Leon looked at the contents of the flash curiously, then looked towards their boss in confusion, "What is it?" they both asked in unison.

Roberts only snickered.

* * *

><p>Kid twitched in his sleep, but every twitch made him awake up, even if it was just for a moment before his eyes closed again. He was still growing accustom to the pain, than he would finally be able to fall asleep completely, maybe.<p>

He could finally feel himself drifting into complete unconsciousness, when he heard a loud bang.

A sound that sounded familiar, all to familiar. It sounded like a cell door behind slammed open.

At the thought of the cell door, Kid's eyes snapped open instantly, but they quickly squinted when the bright light from the hallway flooded into his eyes. He reached with his somewhat good skinless arm to rub his eyes, because all he saw was a bright light and blurred figures standing before him.

When his vision finally adjusted to the light, he lifted his head off the ground to get a better view of the figures faces. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head seeing it was Gus and Leon. He whimpered, despite his pain he squirmed the best he could to put distance between him and the two.

His somewhat good arm shot up, putting a weak attempt of a barrier between him and his tortures that had already hurt him enough. Weren't they going to get in trouble for messing with him again?

"Open his mouth." Gus growled.

Leon stepped over him, grabbing his arms, and roughly pulling him into the sitting position. He grabbed his head, titling it back, holding the head by the temples between his legs. His hand grabbed the speedsters jaw, sticking his fingers into his mouth and pried his mouth open.

Kid struggled hard, but couldn't get out of the grip. His green eyes darted towards Gus who stood over him, holding the flask with brightly colored liquid inside of it.

"Bottoms up, Flash Boy!"

The brightly colored substance was poured into Kid's mouth. It burned going down his esophagus. Kid struggled, gurgling, gagging, trying to prevent whatever they were dumping down his throat to go down.

"Quit moving, freak!"

Once the liquid stopped being poured down his throat, kid lurched forward, coughing up just a little bit the he had prevented himself from swallowing. His mouth and throat felt as if they were on fire, and the burning was slowly starting to burn the lining of his stomach

Whatever it was they poured down his throat, it was extremely fast acting. The room slowly started spinning wildly into a streak of colors. His eyelids were struggling to stay open, when Leon released him, his limp body fell to the floor, his head hit the ground, hard. His vision blurred watching the two leave the room, before everything around him went completely dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Hmm, hope that was good. For some reason its a lot of fun to write Roberts, I can't help it, he's sadistic. Can anyone guess what they poured into his mouth? Let's hear your guesses. This was edited by me, any mistakes will be fixed later. Now I must go study I have two test for the same class today.

Hope you all enjoyed.

Until next time.

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **Hey all, first off I'd like to thank all of those who reviewed.

I'd also like to apologize for my long absence. There has been a few things happening in my personal life that have taken most of my time and energy emotionally and physically. But things are getting somewhat back to normal so I hope that I can get back to updating once a month.

So here is the long over-do Chapter 9 of **Breaking Speed**

**Summary:** Kid Flash is captured by Cadmus. Torturing him in the name of science until he finally breaks. Forced to believe the lies they drill into his head, to turn against the League and everything he stood for. Can he be saved before the damage is permeant?

**Warnings:** None.

**Disclaimer:** I Don't Own Young Justice!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Nine: The Ones Who Say They Love You<strong>_

Groggily and slowly, Kid pried his pain fill green eyes open, snapping them shut when the flickering light above him invaded his vision. Cracking them open slightly, he continued to slowly open his eyes as they became accustom to the flicking light above, until they were fully open.

Blinking profusely, his vision slowly became clear. His heart slowly sank to his stomach getting the clear picture of the disgusting cell that he now called his home. He hoped that every time he closed his eyes, when he opened them again he would be home and all of this was just a horrible nightmare.

Even that small glimmer of hope was gradually starting to fade away.

His stomach churned at the thought of never seeing outside of this cell, these hallways, or even the building or hideout he was in again. Swallowing hard he tried his best to prevent the bile slithering up his esophagus from getting anywhere near the taste buds on his tongue.

The simple reflex of swallowing sent waves of pain pulsating down his throat. His mouth, his throat, as well as his stomach felt as if they were on fire. Heartburn? No, it had to have been what they poured down his throat. Just what exactly did they force down his throat?

Squeezing his eyes shut as he simply swallowed what little saliva he had in his mouth, he grimaced trying his best to grow accustom to the burning sensation. Every time he woke up it seemed that all he could do was grow accustom to all the pain he was in.

He desperately wanted to move, or shift position, even just moving one leg a few inches would suffice. But any movement irritated the dozens of poorly stitched wounds that littered his torso, and laying on his side wasn't helping.

His entire body was twitching, itching for him to move, to do something; but Kid could not find the strength within him to move. After a couple minutes of an internal battle with himself, Kid slowly pushed his weak body up with his skinned arm, and leaned his back against the wall, cradling his broken arm gently against his chest.

Hissing at the pain, he bit down on his chapped lips, gagging at the metallic taste that washed over his tongue. Swallowing down the taste, he pressed his teeth harder against his lips as he shifted his legs so they bent.

Leaning forward, Kid rested his forehead on his bent legs, letting out shuttering breaths in a weak attempt to sooth the pain. He choked back the tears that pooled in his eyes, dangerously threatening to fall down his cheek. Again, becoming accustom to the pain he was in was all he could do, he lifted his head and pressed his back against the wall.

Then he sat in complete silence. What else could he do? He knew almost every single inch of the cell, every crack, ever spec of dirt. He couldn't even draw in the grime on the wall anymore; it was covered with drawings, equations, and formulas. He was running out of things to keep him occupied.

Sitting in silence thinking about Flash and his team was the only thing he could do. Thinking about why they hadn't come yet. How long he had been missing for? Were they going to come? What if they weren't even bothering with searching for him? What if they thought he was playing some prank?

What if…

_What if…_

Shaking his head furiously, before hitting the back of his head lightly against the wall behind him, for even thinking about something like that. Of course they were going to come for him. Kid knew his uncle, he knew him better than anyone, he always had in the past, and this wouldn't be any different.

Kid lightly continued to bang the back his head against the wall repeatedly as the scenarios he created in his head started to play over and over again.

Flash would come busting in with some corny joke before taking down Roberts without any remorse. The pounding of his head stopped as a smirked twitched at the corner of Kids' mouth, watching Flash beat up Roberts in his scenarios were his all time favorite parts. Watching him get pounded, his bones snapping under the force of the hits..

Letting himself let out a weak laugh, thinking of how great it was going to be to see his uncle again.

Laughter got caught in his throat when he heard a voice inside the cell. He straightened himself a bit more to get a better look around the cell to find the source of the voice. But just as it was every other time he heard voices and looked around, he was alone, all alone.

Was he really starting to go crazy?

Had he been locked up so long that he was really starting to believe he was hearing those voices again?

More voices.

They sounded so familiar, almost as if he knew exactly who the voices belonged too, yet there was still no one there. Squeezing his eyes shut, he lifted his skinned arm and pressed his hand against one ear to block out the voices, even if it was with one ear.

He wanted so desperately for the voices to shut up, he could never make out exactly what the voices were even saying. The voices were always loud, but the words were always completely muffled.

Then as quickly as they started…

They were gone.

Hesitantly, he pulled his hand away from his ear, finding himself in completely silence. A silence he was growing used to, and was almost starting to enjoy. He'd rather sit in silence then hear the annoying disembodied voices, or Roberts and guards.

Slowly, Kid pried his green eyes open and slowly lifted his head, to give another look at his empty cell to make sure he was by himself.

Looking forward towards the door, the heart in his chest skipped a few beats at what stood before him. Reaching up with his good arm, he rubbed his eyes one at time to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Looking back they were still there…

_His team_.

His entire team, and even Red Arrow was there with them.

An enormous wave of relief and joy washed over the young speedster. They had finally come for him, they were there to save him from this hellhole and take him home. There was no stopping the smile as spread across his face.

"G-Guys…" his voice was so weak, so raspy from his dry burning throat, it made his words sound broken and pained.

"Kid…"

The smile on the speedsters' feature only grew; he never heard a more pleasant sound to his ears. '_Kid'_, he couldn't even remember that last time he heard anyone call him that. It was always some wrong name, or Kid Flash, he missed being called just Kid.

"Y-You finally came to get me…" Kid was so relieved, he couldn't wait to get out of this cell, out of Cadmus He wanted to go home and take the longest shower of his life, eat until his bottomless pit of a stomach was somehow filled, and sleep on his soft bed for a couples days…or weeks.

Weakly lifting his skinless arm, he held it out towards them "C-Can you cut these off…?"

Instead hearing the quick snap of metal off his wrist, he heard amused snorts erupt amongst the small group of heroes. Their eyes were filled with nothing but sour bitterness along with no signs of sympathy. The looks made Kid shift uncomfortably under their gazes.

Licking his chapped lips, Kid looked at them almost pleading, "T-This isn't funny guys." Weakly shifting his position to try and stand up, putting pressure on his burnt feet he yelped, falling to his knees. Tears burned his eyes as his burnt feet scrapped across the ground. Lifting his head and looking at them with his pleading green eyes, "Please get me out of these things…please…"

When they didn't even react or answer his pleas, he fell onto his bottom looking up at them with pleading watery green eyes, but still they made no moves to help him. When a small desperate whimper escaped him, more snorts erupted amongst them.

Tears threated to fall from his eyes, but he blinked profusely to prevents them from falling.

Why were they doing this? Why were they looking at him with such bitterness? Why did they snort? Why weren't they helping him?

Something was wrong.

"We didn't come for you." Robin crackling laughter echoed off the walls of the cell.

_Very wrong._

Kid stared at them with disbelief for a moment, "W-what?" His eyes slowly drifted to each of them, "Rob, that-that's not funny…please…"

Robin huffed a sighed, crossing his arms over his chest, "We only came here to tell you that Cadmus is keeping you, Kid."

"W-what are you…." Kid swallowed thickly, "What are you talking about, Rob?"

Artemis scuffed in annoyance, immediately get the speedster attention, "Are you really that brainless?" She hissed venomously, "You're staying here! We're not here to bust you out!"

Kid's eyes slowly widen in horror, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. They were just going to leave him? Just turn their backs on him, just like that. This had to be a joke.

A sick twisted joke.

"Cadmus and the League had come to agreement," Kaldur stepped forward, explaining in a harsh tone, "They agreed to the terms that if Cadmus was allowed to keep you, and they shall leave the League alone."

"Y-y-you can't….yyou can't just leave me here!"

"Sure he can." Red Arrow snapped, glaring down at the redhead, "It's better than having to deal with you and Cadmus."

Green eyes darted to every single one of his teammates. Looking, just looking for a smile to snake across their lips, to let him know they were just messing with him. But there were not smiles, not even a twitch of the lips, to give him the slightest indication that it was just a sick joke.

Kid shook his head, "You can't do this…"

Red Arrow stepped closer, pointing at him with a dark scowl, "We're tired of dealing with you and Cadmus! So why not get rid of both of you?" he spat bitterly as he held up two fingers, "Two birds; one stone."

It was becoming hard and harder to hold in the tears back. Turning his gaze; Kid looked towards Robin. He was the one who always had the most trouble keeping a straight face when he was playing a prank. But there was no struggle of keeping a playful smile off his face.

"You wanna know somethin', Kid?" Red Arrow asked darkly.

The green iris' darted back from the bird to the older archer. To Wally, Roy was considered to be the older brother he never had. The best, the absolute best big brother he never hard.

"The real reason I never joined your Junior Justice League; was because _you_ were on the team."

The heart in Kid's chest slowly made its way into his throat, making it painful to speak, "W-wha…?"

"I can't stand being in the same damn room with you!" Red Arrow spat venomously, "I couldn't imagine being on the same team." A smile tugged at the archers' lips, "Now that you belong to Cadmus, I'll be taking your place, the team won't be held back anymore."

Kid stared at Roy in horror. Did really think that? He thought Roy didn't join because he was tired of the League ordering him around, but in reality it was _him_? He couldn't believe it; Red, no Roy was turning against him and leaving his little brother behind.

Swallowing the throbbing lump lodged in his throat, Kid slowly turned his head towards Robin, his best friend, no his baby brother, "Rob," he whimpered out weakly, "Help me bro…"

"Bro?" Robin let out a crackle, before a scowl slowly contorted onto his face, "Don't call me that, I really never you considered you as a friend, and most certainly not a brother."

Kid felt like he had just been punched right in the gut. Robin had been his best friend since he got his powers. Robin was also the baby brother that he never had. But the truth was, Robin/Dick was the first real friend he had ever had.

"I never like you; I never wanted to be your friend, or your bro. I only became your friend 'cause Flash asked me to; he thought you were lonely." A crackled erupted from the bird as he looked down at the distraught speedster, "It was all an act of pity; did you honestly think we were really friends?"

Kid stared at him, a single stray tear slowly dripped down the speedsters pale cheek.

"Your stupid jokes and annoying puns." Robin glared down at him, "I can't even stand being around you! I put up with you for Flash. If Flash hadn't asked me to be your friend, you'd still be the friendless loser you are back in Central!"

"B-b-but…"

"B-b-but," Artemis mocked, sneering, "But nothing, Kid Idiot!"

Weakly turning his head towards his rival on the team, not only that, but the speedsters spitfire. Her cold eyes were glaring down at him, and she had the most cynical twisted sneer on her face, one so cynical that it made his skin crawl

"Do you want to know exactly why I was asked to join the team?" She asked stepping forward, and leaning towards him until her lips were right next to his ear, "It was to kill you off.

"W-w-what?"

Artemis' sneer grew, "The team was so irritated with you, and the wanted Red Arrow on the team. So they asked me to join the team, to kill you off by… _'accident'_" Artemis explained, making air quotations around 'accident' before continuing, "And do you want to know who plotted the whole thing?"

Kid numbly shook his head, not wanting to know the answer, afraid of what he would hear. "Stop it, just stop…" he begged quietly, "Please just stop…" he was gradually starting to wish his team wasn't there, not if they were going to talk to him like this.

To block out their voices, and their words, he squeezed his eyes shut and, silently recited the periodic table in his head. But their voices were making it hard to focus, he was sure that he missed about 16 elements, or couldn't even remember how to pronounce them correctly.

"The one who had plotted this entire thing," Artemis leaned in, whispering right in his ear, "Was Flash."

Kid's eyes snapped open almost instantly; he lifted his head and looked at his teammates with a look of horror. "Y-You lie!" Kid cried out weakly, numbly shaking his head, "That's not funny…Flash would never…"

"I am sorry to break this to you, Kid Flash, but this is the truth." Kaldur interjected, stepping forward, "Flash was the one who brought this plan to the team."

Kid could feel his heart crack in his chest at the sight of his friends nodding their heads, confirming what Kaldur was telling him. His chest constricted more, he didn't want to believe it, but in the back of his mind he was starting believe it.

"The team and I had come to an agreement," he continued, "We then brought the plan to the League and they also agree to the terms of the termination of Kid Flash."

Kid shook his head, "F-Flash would never do that…"

Kaldur let a soft chuckle escape him, as a sick smile tugged at the corner of his lips, "I am sorry, Kid Flash." He said calmly, "But clearly, you do not know your own mentor."

"You're lying!" Kid cried out as loud as his raspy voice would allow, it was almost pathetic how his voice squeaked from the strain, "Flash would never consider that!"

Kid knew Flash better than anyone. Maybe they had to make all this up to get him riled up, to get his adrenaline pumping so they could get out of the building faster. He told himself that over and over again, assuring himself that everything was going to be okay, and they were just messing with him.

_Right?_

Turning his gaze away from the leader to the rest of his teammates who had remained silent for some time. Perhaps they were staying silent to prevent themselves from giving him any hints of the prank.

"Supey, please…."

"Why bother?" Superboy rolled his eyes, crossing his arm over his chest in sheer annoyance, "You just get in the way, you never listen to order, you mess up missions and play pranks on everyone."

Kid swallowed thickly, "I-I won't…please I'll do anything!" Kid begged, he just wanted to go home, the joke should have ended by now, he didn't understand. He was starting to get desperate, he was willing to do anything to get out, even if he had to do something he didn't want to, "I-I'll quit!"

"…Quit?"

"I-I'll quit being Kid Flash!" he offered in a panic, "Just please…don't leave me here."

Superboy stared at him for a long still moment; it was almost as if he was considering Kids' offer to quit the team. The long silence gave Kid a glimmer of hope that he was going to get out of the clutches of Cadmus once and for all.

"No."

The cracked heart in the speedsters' chest slowly started to shatter into tiny pieces. A small whimper escaped him as he quietly cursed at himself, he should have seen that coming. Squeezing his eyes shut, trying to stop the tears from escaping his eyes, he knew he had one last shot of getting out of Cadmus.

Turning his head toward M'gann who had her head directed to the floor, she wouldn't even look at him. Maybe she was feeling guilty about what they were doing. One guilty soul was all he needed to convince that others.

"M'gann, please…don't leave me here."

She finally lifted her head and stared at him with sad eyes, "I'm so sorry, Wally." She said calmly, "But… I have to agree with the others, you belong to Cadmus now."

"You can't do this!" Wally yelled out, the floodgates in his eyes finally opening and sending tears pouring out of his eyes, "I'm your friend! …Please…"

M'gann only shook her head, "It wouldn't work, Wally."

"Why not!"

"We have enough members on the team." Kaldur told him, "With Red Arrow taking your place, and a few new members joining, we can't have to many to command."

"No! Please!" Wally begged, "I'll quit, I'll never be a hero again…just don't leave me in this hell…please…"

"Get it through your head, Kid," a familiar laidback voice said from behind the younger heroes, "They don't want you and neither do I."

Kid tried his best not to breakdown into uncontrollable sobs when he saw Flash standing in front of him. His mentor, his uncle, basically his father in everyway but blood, was right there in front of him.

"Flash!"

"Wally…"

"Please help me…" Kid whimpered weakly, lifting his shackled good arm towards his mentor in hopes that he would cut him out. He was sure to look up at his uncle with those giant green puppy-dog eyes his uncle always gave into, "T-They're going to leave me here…"

Even with the puppy eyes, Flash didn't even attempt to cut him free, he wasn't even engulfed in a bone crushing hug, all Kid received was a glare from his mentor. He shrunk back against the wall a bit, he had never seen that look on his uncles face before, it was almost scaring him a bit.

Then it finally hit him. Hit him like a ton of bricks.

"U-Uncle Barry, please don't leave me…"

Flash only narrowed his eyes to the point they were nearly whites slits on his red cowl, "Don't call me your uncle, we're not family."

More tears slowly slid down the speedsters face. He couldn't believe it, his uncle was going to leave him too?

"P-Please…"

"Why should I take you back? I didn't want you to begin with, you only held me back!" Flash hissed kneeling in front of his protégé, "I didn't want you as my nephew, and I sure didn't want you as Kid Flash."

"I'm sorry…"

"No, no you're not!" he spat bitterly, "I didn't want you, Iris didn't want you, hell your father didn't even want you."

Kid sewed his eyes shut, the tears leaving his eyes like a waterfall, while sobs wracked through his broken frame, "Please, Uncle Barry…dad…please."

"I'm not your uncle, and I'm sure has hell not your dad." Flash hissed almost venomously towards him, "Get it through your head. _No. One. Wants. You_."

Finally, he couldn't hold it in any longer. Sobs escaped Kid's lips; he just wanted to go home, that was all. He wanted to know why they were doing this to him. What had he done to deserve this?

"Please don't leave me." Kid sobbed, "I-I just want to go home…"

The door behind Flash and his team suddenly swung open and Roberts stepped inside. He casually walked passed Flash and his team; almost as if he didn't even care they were there.

Pressing himself against the wall, he tried to put a gap between him and the mad man, hoping the wall would simply swallow him whole never to be see again. He whimpered, looking up at Flash with begging eyes.

Roberts was right there, why didn't he take him? Why wasn't he beating him to a pulp like he imagined in his mind so many times? Were they really just doing to watch his mad man break him down?

Flash only sneered along with the team. They slowly turned their backs to him and trickled out of cell one by one, not even casting a glance towards him. "N-no!" He wanted to run after them.

Pushing himself up out of the sitting position, he yelped when he put pressure on his burnt feet and he fell forward, his jaw slamming hard against the ground. Gagging at the taste of blood in his mouth he looked towards the door. "Come back, please come back…"

He was tempted the crawl towards the door, when two figures stood over him blocking his way. He squeezed his eyes shut when hands reached for him, and pulled him right back into the sitting position against the wall.

Kid struggled with everything he had left in him, which wasn't much. His green eyes were glued to the door, "Don't leave me!" Kid cried, "Please don't leave me!"

"Who's the brat talkin' too?" Gus grunted, holding Kid still as Roberts shined a light into the speedsters' eye.

His pupils were almost fully dilated barely reacting to the light that was shined into them. The scientist glanced over his shoulder in the direction that the speedster was looking at calling out towards, but seeing no one there.

Roberts chuckled, "He's hallucinating."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Well there you have it, sorry Wally. Some of the characters may be a bit ooc, but its all a hallucination in his mind things get twisted around. I've missed hurting Wally a bit, those who guessed what was poured down his throat, it was almost like fear gas. All mistakes are mine, and will be fixed later. Now I must go pack my bag, I have a long plane ride in a few days for Spring Break.

Hope you all enjoyed.

Until next time.

Please Review!


End file.
